


离弃的祭品 （Hostia  Discreta）

by shyne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyne/pseuds/shyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter 长篇同人<br/>配对设为HP/DM， LV/DM， 微LV/LM, GG/SS<br/>BL，  黑暗， 唯美</p><p>须对HP有一定了解 （本文引用了很多1-6本书里的情节）<br/>请慎入</p><p> Lord Voldemort 没有死， 而是在魂器摧毁后恢复了理智， 重新开始编制食死徒。 面对来自麻瓜们的威胁， 魔法界的两股势力第一次合作， 一起寻找恢复魔法屏障的办法。 在这个过程中， Harry与Draco 相互吸引，但现实却让他们只能彼此伤害。 </p><p>对 Lord Voldemort 来说， 曾经的救赎也是他最大的弱点。 将自己的弱点掐死， 再打造一个合自己心意的， 只有这样， 他才能将一切掌握在手中。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dies

Hostia Discreta是一种毒药  
一种无色，无味，却能催毁灵魂的毒药。

如果说20年前最令人恐惧的是Avada Kedavra的绿光，是上空盘旋着的黑魔标记，那么对今天的巫师们来说， Hostia Discreta 才算得上是真正的噩梦。

霍格沃茨的学生也能轻易的使用死咒， 而黑魔标记也成了魔法部的标志：口中钻出扭曲银蛇的骷髅不但以印章的形式出现在每一份文件上，还取代了金加隆上保留了十几个世纪的古老图案。

世人惧怕 Hostia Discreta。 死在这种毒药下的人是 “离弃的祭品”。 

 

研制出这种毒药的人来自一个古老的魔法家族。 他出生的那天， 天龙座的右枢异常的闪亮。 

 

***

2016年，伦敦，地下酒吧。

 

“亲爱的，你听说了吗？” 一个穿着妖娆长袍的女巫紧张地绞着手。 她的嘴唇在颤抖, 满脸厚厚的脂粉遮不住苍白憔悴的脸色。“ Ainsworth 家族也成了‘祭品’！我表弟和他们是姻亲，姻亲! 梅林啊，怎么会发生这种事情。”她摇摇头，将手伸向吧台, “Alan，麻烦再给我一杯雪利酒。”

对方用魔杖在高角玻璃杯上点了点，递给她， “Parkinson 小姐，请慢用。” 

淡金色的酒水，让她想起那个人的头发。 那个永远高高在上,像金色月光般的冷酷少年...永远的铂金，永远的纯粹。

“我也听说了。” 坐在 Pansy右侧，一个头发浓密的矮个男子站了起来, “真可怜, Ainsworth 可是古老的纯血家族，一家都是忠诚的食死徒。 上一代的家主还死在了阿兹卡班。”

Pansy 挤出一个贵族式的冷笑, “古老？忠诚？能和 Malfoy 比吗？收起你那廉价的同情心，拿出点斯莱特林的样子来!” 

“Malfoy？” 刚从东方神秘大陆举家迁回的男子显然没有意识到问题的严重性， “不过是 Dark Lord 床上的玩偶，有什么了不起的!”

酒吧里十几人的目光不论立场地对准了矮小的男子，像听到了什么惊天动地的消息般呆滞着, 连窃窃私语都不敢地望着他。 角落里的小提琴手甚至无法拿稳自己的弓, 直直地摔在地上。他企图将它捡起来，试了几次都因为紧张和恐惧而没有成功。

“你是个疯子！” Pansy 尖叫了起来， “我不认识你，我...天...你会害死我的...” 她向台上扔了几枚金加隆，然后不顾形像地奔了出去。 

 

而矮小的男子并没有意识到整个家族即将面临的灭顶之灾。 “我忠于Dark Lord， 而不是那个只会在床上卖弄风情的白鼬小子。”矮小的男子喝了一口酒，有些不肖地说, “不就是会配置些杀人的魔药么...”

“天啊。” Alan 半靠在吧台上，手忙脚乱的收拾着被他碰倒的玻璃杯, “先生，我什么都没听到。 请你离开。 这里不欢迎你。”

男子被酒保轰走了。 混乱的空间里，弥漫着烟草刺鼻的气味，和着人声的喧嚣。 红发的妇人坐在酒吧的角落里，手指上夹着一根烟，桌上放着一瓶酒，一脸的忧虑。 Pansy是不能指望了...看来她只有直接求找那个人...

 

伦顿的雾依旧很浓,迷漫着一股诡异的气息。

***

2016 年，圣所

Draco 靠在那张奢华至极的的床上。被褥是墨绿色的，闪耀着柔滑幽暗的光泽。一条银白色的灵蛇在他身上蠕动, 缠上他的双臂和玉肩。另一条蟒蛇则盘在他的腰间熟睡, 蛇身绕过修长的大腿, 直至脚踝, 高贵而妩媚，神圣而野性。 

门突然被推开了。 

“主人。” Draco 并没有抬头。 能走进这间房间的, 除了自己也就只有那个至高无上的男人。

对方环顾了一下房间。卧室被打扫的一尘不染，各种用品都是最高档华贵的，矮柜上的高脚杯在蜡烛的照耀下发出钻石般的光泽，还有充满着整个房间的薰香，把浪漫的氛围渲染得浓烈。

“怎么? 很无聊?”  
Dark Lord 径自走到床边，两条宠物很自觉地滑下床去。他俯下身挑起 Draco 的下巴, 手指在他的脖子上摩挲着。

Draco 凝眉不语, 放松着自己的身体迎合着 Dark Lord 粗暴的吻。对方的手托着他的后颈，舌头和牙齿在他口腔内挑逗着。

“小东西，昨天晚上又去找祭品了?” 干枯的手已经伸进了Draco 的袍子，尖尖的指甲划过他左胸的突起, 惹起一小声呻吟。

“是的...Telford ...一家,五口人。” Draco 吸了一口气。Dark Lord 的手移到了Draco 的后背，Draco 顺势倒在对方怀里，不一会儿他的手臂就被上半身的袍子紧紧缠住，缚在了身后。

“Telford...又是一个纯血家族...这可不像你啊。” 悬在腰际的手冷不防地重重一捏, 让Draco 倒吸了一口冷气, 即使没有点明, 他也听出Dark Lord 口中的不悦。 “因为他...侮辱了主人...他说您会重用一个只知道在床上卖弄风情的人。”

“是吗？我可没有责怪你的意思。” Dark Lord 慢条斯理地抚摸着对方的身体，像品尝佳肴一样慢慢吻着Draco 的肌肤，不放过任何一个敏感点。Draco 的身体开始颤抖，原本平静的眼睛早已变得迷离, 瞳仁里是无法掩饰的情欲。 

“嗯……”

“想要是么？那就好好舔。”

他稍稍分开腿， Draco 立刻明白了他的意思，跪到他的双腿间，咬开他的衣袍的下摆，照着他的吩咐做了起来。

“比起研究魔药,” Dark Lord 仰起头, 冷笑着说， “我更欣赏在床上卖弄风情的你。”

 

***

次日早晨， Draco 赤裸的身上布满爱痕，从腰到腿酸痛得不像是自己的。梳洗完后的他随便施了些治疗咒语,披上墨色的长袍。Dark Lord 的衣服穿在他身上大了许多，松松垮垮的，衣肩好像随时都会从肩膀上滑下来一样。

Draco 站到镜子前看了看，对自己在宽大袍子里的纤弱感十分满意。“Draco Malfoy, 你又多活了一天。” 他笑着对自己说, “完美的一天。”

Dark Lord 越来越平繁的出现在这里, 却从不留夜。 因为他不会睡在任何人身旁, 他不相信任何人, 包括所谓 “深受宠爱” 的自己。

整整十五年了,没有厌倦是假的。 按照对方的要求, Draco 的身体靠药物和咒语永久性的停留在16岁。 纤细的手脚，细嫩白皙的皮肤，被 Dark Lord 抱在怀里简直像个漂亮的瓷器娃娃。

即使他自己不喜欢，也没有人会在乎。

“Draco 大人...” 银蛇吐出嘶哑的声音, “主人叫您去议会室。”

Draco 没有说话,他伸出手让蛇缠绕在自己的手臂上。

***

不知从什么时候开始，Dark Lord 的座位旁多了一张雅致却不失华贵的椅子。Draco Malfoy的椅子渐渐地与那至高无上的权力融为一体。 只是椅子的主人很少出现在议会室，即使出现也拒绝坐在那象征着无限荣誉的椅子上。 Dark Lord 没有勉强 Draco, 只是吩咐下人铺上用独角兽的鬃毛编织而成的地毯。 

“Darco 也来了? 那就开始吧。” 

Draco 绕过那张属于自己的椅子, 在Dark Lord 的膝下席地而坐。他有一句没一句地听着会议的内容，有时干脆靠着Dark Lord 的座位闭目养神。

“这次做得不错。Verner 是吧,我期待你下次的表现。” Dark Lord 淡淡的语气让单膝跪在地上的人兴奋不已。 那是一个穿着亚麻色长袍, 相貌平平的青年, 修长的眼睛有着年轻人的热情与冲动。

“你要什么奖赏?”

“主人。” Verner 瞥了一眼靠着Dark Lord 膝盖边打瞌睡的 Malfoy，鼓足勇气。“我不要奖赏。 我只求您能给我一个公道。”

Darco Lord 玩弄着 Draco 的头发，用冰冷的眼神看着Verner，似乎在告诉他 ‘有事快说,不要吞吞吐吐的’。

“我的未婚妻, Renna Telford 小姐在昨夜成了 Draco 大人的祭品 ...” Verner 抬起头看着 Draco,眼睛里交杂着悲伤与愤怒, “就算她的父亲得罪了您，死有馀辜,您有必要对一个善良的女孩下手吗?”

冲动茹莽，送到几十年前准是一只无脑的狮子。

Draco 懒懒地睁开眼睛。 “就凭你也敢质问我?” 水般平静的声音从他的喉咙中流出，冰冷、耀眼的光芒展现出与生俱来的傲气，“我做事之前难道需要征求你的意见?” 

Verner 被对方震住了,下意识地摇头，“不是……属下不敢…”

“这件事用巫师的方式来解决。”Dark Lord 阴冷的声音接着响起，“Verner，我准许你和Draco Malfoy间的决斗。”

Draco 笑了, 是一种充满了讽刺的笑。

 

DUEL的本质是一种格斗形式。 在 Dark Lord 的统治下,决斗成了解决个人争纷最简单有效的方法。

Draco Malfoy经历过无数次决斗。 儿时的贵族课程,加入食死徒后的集训,十多年来因为遭人嫉妒而被迫接受的挑衅...可印象中最深刻的,是 Dumbledore 允许 Lockhart 在霍格沃茨开设决斗俱乐部。

当时他的对手是那个活下来的男孩-- Harry Potter 

Lockhart 教授了学生们决斗的礼仪：如何鞠躬，如何拿着魔杖，以及在战斗如何挥动魔杖。

在霍格沃茨的大厅,几千万支蜡烛漂浮着。Draco 记得很清楚,自己在数到 “2” 时就狡诈地偷袭了, Harry回了一个“Tarantallegra” ,让自己笑得喘不过气来。 自己则用 “Rictusempra” 反击。后来又因按照教父的要求使出“Serpensortia”而挖掘到一个惊人的秘密: 原来,格兰芬多也有一个Parslemouth。

于是很多年后,当两人为了不同的信念再次决斗时候, 他用彼此可以听懂的语言挖苦道, “Potter,这个错误的人生，如果能够重新来过，你究竟想从哪里重新开始呢？”

出乎意料的, 对方的选择是在“驶向霍格沃茨的特快列车上”。  
随后魔杖扬起,一道红光抽在Draco 的脸上，皮肉绽开，生疼一片。 血蔓延而下，在苍白的脸上象条妖娆的蛇…

 

Draco 咬了要下唇，让自己变得更清醒些。

他五指并拢，指节略空指尖紧扣住魔杖。

当数到“1”时, Draco 闭上眼睛凝神倾听。对手急促的心跳，血管里血脉正滚滚奔涌，那都是生命的声音。  
当数到“2” 时,他的手臂微微抬起,手腕轻斜,魔杖依旧向下,这个姿势可以令他最快速的攻击。  
当数到“3” 时, Verner 倒下了。无声无息的死咒: 没有任何炫目的光芒，也没有任何惊天动地的声响。 

 

他死了,死得理所当然。  
可是如果死亡是一种解脱,那么活下来的人也是一种悲哀。

***

传说每死一个人，天上就会有流星坠落。Draco Malfoy一直认为那是假的，但是有时又会忍不住希望那是真的。如果那是真的，千亿星辰中哪一颗才是属于他的？在坠落那一刻，会不会在夜空中留下灼目轨迹，有没有人仰望星空，凝目那串属于他的星际流火？

Verner 的尸体被抬走了。Dark Lord 看着 Draco 的眼神从欣赏变成了捉摸不透的深沉, “你们都下去吧, ”他挥了挥手, 议会室立刻变得空荡荡的, 只剩下他和 Malfoy两个人。

Draco 没有走, 因为他知道 Dark Lord 口中的 “你们”并不包括自己: 其他人不配与自己相提并论, 而Dark Lord 不也会这么轻易地放过他。

袍子被粗暴的扯开，身上多余的衣物都被扯下扔在了地上。手指探向 Draco 的后庭，不断地在内部蠕动，感觉到对方紧紧地吸住自己的手指，Dark Lord 笑着含咬着 Draco 的耳垂。

“许久未见你出手，想不到已经这么厉害了。”

Draco 跨坐在Dark Lord 的腿上，Dark Lord 强硬的拉着Draco 的腰，抽动着他埋在Draco 身体里的欲望。

“我调~教出来的果然优秀...可太过优秀会让我有一种危机感。”

Draco 没有回答。他感觉到 Dark Lord 的杀气，果断地抽出魔杖, 向自己施了一个恶咒。手上的黑魔标记开始燃烧,蔓延,直到吞没了整个手臂。黑蛇缠上他的手指,粘稠的红色从指尖涌出,带给他钻心的痛楚。Draco 紧闭着眼睛,下唇已经被咬得渗出了血迹。

“真是一个喜欢自残的孩子。” Dark Lord 的笑容比生气的表情还要冰冷。“可惜这只右手再也无法握住魔杖了吧。” 

眼泪已流下面颊，面颊却已苍白得全无丝毫血色，Draco 终于缓缓倒了下去，昏晕在Dark Lord 的怀中。

Dark Lord 的鼻尖轻轻划过 Draco 的脖颈, “知道痛了吧。要是你真的有这么听话就好了。”

 

***

古希腊的巫师认为蛇是智慧的化身，拥有神秘的疗伤能力，是治疗奇迹的象征。而 Draco 也清楚, 银蛇的吐沫与凤凰的眼泪有着异曲同工之妙。

银蛇添着他的伤口, 可Draco 知道，减缓的只是物质上的痛楚。 黑魔法侵噬后的伤害是永恒的。 可他不后悔。 这么多年来，他已经习惯用伤寒换取等价的承诺。

“说吧，你想要什么?”

这是 Dark Lord 第三次这样问他。第一次他得到一间可以任所欲为的魔药试验室,研制出了Hostia Discreta,第二次他要了高锥克山谷的所有权。

而第三次...他将会得到那个人的性命。

 

Draco 漫不经心地说， “我要 Harry Potter。”


	2. Damnum

在山洞的最深处直直地矗着一块巨大的水晶石棺，有一个人那么高。里面冰冻着一个浑身赤裸的青年。  
冰晶在他皮肤周围形成了一层薄薄的膜，隐约可以看见他修长的身体。最先解冻的是他的头部。 挂在脸上的眼镜框上沾了几粒闪亮的、晶莹的冰珠，使他微微闭着的双眼看起来更加朦胧。而了无生机的肌肤，在冰封之下如玻璃般的脆弱。

Draco 看着冰块在魔法下渐渐融化。 Harry Potter 的身体在水中漂浮起来，黑发随著水波的流动，缓缓地舒展。可是这种“复活”，或者说 “重生”的过程有一种令他无法忍受的残酷的味道，以至于他必须强忍着，看着 Harry 被取出石棺，放到他的面前。

　　“他是你的了。” Dark Lord 注视着 Draco 的一举一动，看着对方随随便便用袍子的一角擦试 Harry还沾着小碎冰块的几处皮肤。Draco 清俊的脸显得有些消瘦，皮肤更是淡淡的苍白，眼神里有种藏得很深的疲累。

“怎么? 你并不高兴。” 在Dark Lord的眼中, 对方是一个像水晶一样冰冷剔透的少年。从他的眼睛里就可以看到他的灵魂: 傲慢,带着重重的心防，缺乏安全感。坚硬又脆弱,尖锐却又柔软。  
他希望能留住这样的 Draco, 却在不知不觉中意识到他因为自己而在改变。

变得懂得心机, 懂得利用。

　“感谢主人接受我这个无礼的要求。” Draco 垂下他那高贵的头颅，额发遮住了眼睛看不出神色，只有那轻扬的嘴角像在自嘲低笑, “因为我...” 

“我不需要知道。”Dark Lord 靠近Draco的耳边，低语, 　“你清楚我要的是什么。” 

***

Harry醒来的时候, Draco 正在满意而优雅地微笑，迷人得无懈可击。

“你是谁?”  
语气平静地不像是一个失去记忆的人。

“Draco Malfoy” 

Harry没有再问,他打开几乎所有的灯，让屋子变得像白天那样明亮。可玻璃后面还是漆黑的一团： 仿佛那是光线也恐惧去探视的地方。坐在床边的Harry呆滞地凝视著囚禁着他的黑暗，觉得那个世界虚幻得像灵魂。

Draco 只是看着他,微笑着看着他。

“不要装了, Dark Lord 把你交给我了。你说我是把你卖了换魔药还是直接解刨了丢到坩埚里？” 

 

在那一刹那, Harry的眼睛变得凌厉起来, “去死吧, Malfoy”, 他是这样说的，带着笑意。可Draco 的英俊里，却有一种哀伤的气质，冷酷里，有一种让人伶惜的孤独。

Draco 用左手挥动着魔杖。因为不适应,试了两次才成功的拿到药剂。 他无视 Harry的惊愕,小心翼翼地捅破密封的蜡纸。 空气中即刻弥漫着温暖、香甜、醉人的味道，说不清到底是什么，可Harry感觉到瓶子里的东西似乎拥有某种神奇的穿透力。

“Potter, 喝掉它。”

Harry照做了, 几乎是本能的。他隐隐听到海妖的吟唱，他知道，自己已经无法收场。

“很好。” Draco 的笑意更加明显了，可是却带着一丝捉摸不透的邪气。“这样我们就是一样的了。”

 

其实 Draco 心里很清楚，他们永远都不可能一样。

他是Draco Malfoy  
他是Harry Potter

他们立场不同,观念不同,又遭到周围所有人的反对。他们对未来没有信心，却又无法坦然的面对过去。 

他们的犹豫不决造成了这命中注定， 彼此伤害的局面。

 

Draco 一直等到 Harry熟睡了才熄灯离去。

＊＊＊

在霍格沃茨为什么会和Harry Potter 敌对, Draco 自己也不清楚。仅仅是因为两个同样优秀的男孩无法放下各自的自尊和骄傲? 也许这就是所谓的宿命吧。不过他可以肯定的是, 对方与自己有一种朋友间也少见的默契, 而霍格沃茨的岁月也是他最难忘的回忆。

Draco 倚在 Dark Lord 的怀里。桌上堆满了琳琅满目的饰品，铂金的戒指，黄金劲链，玛瑙手镯，水晶手链，应有尽有。

“铂金的戒指有治疗的能力,黄金劲链上有一个强大的守护咒,玛瑙手镯可以隐形,水晶手链可以预言...喜欢哪些就拿去吧。”

Darco 的眼光最终在一枚银质戒指停留下来。那是一枚不算精致但很却挺特别的戒指。他轻轻地拿起它，生怕弄坏了。摊开右手，手上的伤疤隐隐作痛。

他把银戒套到食指上。有些大，但不碍事。

其实很多东西就是这样，当你千方百计想到得到某种东西时，却无论费多大的劲也无法得到，有些东西却在不经意间闯入你的视线，并让你一见便决定要得到它。这就是宿命，是你的东西，终究逃不掉。不是你的,终究不会属于你。

“没想到你会选择这个... ” Dark Lord 慢慢地说道, “好好保存,你会用得到它的。”

还没等Draco 反应过来，Dark Lord 就一把拉过他，将他压在自己的身下。“明天你去一趟拉斯林岛吧。 据说那里出现了几只让人烦躁的小鸟。”

***

第二天凌晨, Draco 带着一身的吻迹去了爱尔兰。 

爱尔兰的风笛，辽远而又如此凄凉。可以让人清晰地看见自己内心的荒芜，像无边的旷野，沉默，寂静。

Draco 站在由众多石灰岩形成的小丘上。 灰白的石头, 让人想到了人的骨头。

 

“你真的很愚蠢。” Draco 抬起头,看着眼前有着红色头发的女人, “为什么不像你几个哥哥那样躲藏起来?” 

十多年来的逃亡使她苍白得没有半丝血色,眼角也有了淡淡的几条纹路。单薄的身躯，瘦弱的肩膀，微垂的脑袋，同曾经那个婀娜曼妙的少女完全判若两人。 Ginny哭了起来, 反而让 Draco 有些不知所措。

“我的孩子被抓走了。”Ginny终于讲出自己出现的目的。Draco 抿抿嘴，没说什么，转身准备离开。

“求求你,救救他。”

此时的她不再是凤凰社的成员,不再是潜伏多年的漏网之鱼,她只是一个想要保护自己孩子的母亲。  
Draco 停住脚步,眼里满是讥嘲，“所以你就用自己做诱饵,让Dark Lord 派我到这里,然后拜托我救你和Potter 的儿子?”

“他和 Harry长得很像,你一定会喜欢他的。”

Draco 觉得对方简直不可理谕。她的孩子，长得又像 Potter，有什么值得他喜欢的地方？

“我知道你很苦恼。不杀了我就没办法回去复命, 而你又答应过他会放过我。” Ginny 顿了顿, “我愿意用我的命去换孩子的。”

Draco 没有回答,他挥动了自己的魔杖。 在听到那句 “Avada Kedavra”时,蓝宝石的眼睛里陡然有一掠而过的舒缓与惊喜,随后沉迷在绿色的光芒与无限的黑暗中。

在那一瞬那， Draco 原谅了她的无知。

**

简单地处理了 Ginny的尸体， Draco 回到了 Malfoy庄园。他站在卧室的门口,里面正传出令人脸红的喘息和呻吟声。  
Draco 皱了皱眉头,不是第一次遇到这样的情形, 只是从来没有在自己的卧室里发生过。想到将要看到色情的纠缠, Draco 突然觉得恶心。那是一种出自内心的厌倦，他已经盘算如何将床单、被褥和枕头直接扔掉, 把他最钟爱的地毯换掉。

或许是时候添一些新的摆设了...

Draco 抬起手准备敲门，门却自动地开了。

 

被压在 Dark Lord 身下的还是一个孩子, 赤裸的全身因为羞愧, 愤怒和激情而透出淡淡的粉色。 双腿颤抖着, 被弯折在胸前，并不柔软的身体无法忍受这样的压折，从喉咙里逸出暧昧不明的低吟。

Draco 用他美丽得过分的眸子把床上的景象打量了一秒钟后,立刻得出“媚药”这个结论。还是他亲手调制的,能使身体露出最迷人的样子，头脑却时刻保持清醒的媚药。

Dark Lord 变回了年轻时 Tom Riddle的样子, 赤黑的头发，刀削过般坚毅的，宛如古希腊神话中的神祗般的面孔，有着挺直的鼻梁，性感的薄唇。领口已经松开了，墨色的绸缎上出现一些褶皱和凌乱。他紧紧按着男孩的双脚，正准备挺身掠夺那个孩子的贞洁。

“你总算回来了。”

被压在床上的男孩企图蜷起身子，但这举动早已被Dark Lord 料到一般，男孩的身体仍旧被他禁锢着，他保持着那即将进入的尴尬姿势，却转头看向了门口。 

“Draco，你看上去漂亮极了。”

 

头发像光芒一样耀眼，长长的羽睫下的一双银灰色的眼睛宝石般的透彻晶莹。 白皙的皮肤，匀称的四肢，要不是他身上微微散发出的血腥和尘土味，那简直就是一位美丽的天使。

 

男孩盯着Draco,伸出手向他求救。

Draco 摇了摇头，但还是走了过来。“cónóidh tú... （你将会活下来）” 他轻轻地说。 男孩听懂了,似乎平静了很多。

“an bhféadfá cuidiú a thabhairt dom? （你会帮助我吗?）”

Draco 无法回答。他解下外袍，将它盖在男孩的身上,随后顺从地坐在Dark Lord 的怀里，听凭对方用无比优雅的动作将他身上的衣服一件件脱下，直到一丝不挂。

 

“媚药对少年的生长会有影响,也会使他的魔力失去控制。”

“这么说你已经知道他是谁的孩子了。”Dark Lord 霸道地亲吻着他的唇，手从 Draco 的胸口一路玩弄到下身，冷不防架开他的双腿，便侵入了他的体内。“你太慢了。”

Draco 的脸上露出少许吃痛的样子。 银灰色的眼睛习惯性地开始迷乱，纤细的腰肢契合着对方的律动扭动着。 Draco 试着放松。很快，媚人的呻吟声就回荡在室内。

Dark Lord 似乎对这样的姿势不很满意，转身把 Draco 压倒在床上，更加用力地冲撞着，把刚刚没有发泄的欲~望统统加给了他。Draco 弓着身子，柔软的头发披散地到处都是，雪白的肌肤上被印上一个个红色的印记，直到Dark Lord 第二次达到了高潮，才依依不舍地放开了已经浑身无力的少年。

“你不是缺一个助手吗?” Dark Lord 清理完身上的污迹,眼睛从迷人的黑变回了血滴一样的鲜红,修长的手指变得干枯，尖锐的指甲像利剑般抚过 Draco 的下巴, “那孩子有你的味道,就跟着你吧。现在还是个小不点，但好好栽培以后必定会给人意想不到的惊喜…… 毕竟他可是那个人的种。”

 

＊＊＊

醒来时也不知道是什么时候了，身边暖暖的感觉让Draco 不由自主地把头和身体凑过去，直到怀里的人动了动, 他警惕地睁开眼睛。

“你醒了?” Draco 坐起来打理着自己的衣着, 冷冷地问道。 其实这是多余的, 对方正紧张地四处张望着。男孩有着和 Harry Potter 酷似的面貌, 只是他的头发是红色的, 刺眼的红色。

“你应该听得懂我说得话吧。” 银灰色的眸子中却找不到一丝波澜, “Dark Lord 不在的时候， 我不会特意为你说爱尔兰语。”

Draco 顿了顿, “你的名字?”

男孩低着头，不安地回答,“Hyde...Hyde Weasley... ”

“你没有跟你父亲姓?” Draco 侧头看看他，捕捉到他身体一个微弱的颤抖，“你知道我是谁吗?”

Hyde 点了点头, 又迅速地摇了摇头。

“你怕我?” Draco 露出一个邪气地笑容, “Potter 的儿子居然会怕我, 太有意思了。” 他满意地看着对方, “你可以出去了。叫外面的人为你准备一些食物和衣服。”

Hyde 的眼睛亮了起来, 小心翼翼地拉开门。可他的脚步却有些迫不及待, 显示出内心的恐惧和慌张。

“等一下!”Draco 突然吩咐道。 Hyde 不由自主地瑟瑟发抖起来，眼神飘忽不定地投向Draco，但很快却又局促惊恐地收回到地上。Draco 的嘴角微微扬起, 他向 Hyde 伸出了还没有完全恢复的右手。 

“我叫Draco Malfoy, 你可以叫我 Draco 大人。我会教你如何容入现在的巫师世界, 并保证你目前的安全。”

Hyde 迟疑了一下, 也伸出了自己的小手。Draco 握住那只手, 用力地晃了晃, “现在你可以离开了。”

门被再次关上, Draco 发现自己的手在颤抖。 是不是太孩子气了点?  
他为自己不可思议的举动摇了摇头。

***

握手在成为礼节前是一种善意的表示。  
可和Harry在魁地奇场上交手, 双方队长按规定握手时， Draco 总会轻蔑地说, “Potter, 你输定了。”  
而绿色的瞳孔会缩小, 并露出不肖, “Malfoy, 别忘可上次输的可是你。”

没有任何友善

也许在狡猾的斯莱特林和勇敢的格兰芬多之间, 友善是不存在的。但Draco 始终觉得, 是特快列车上那次不成功的握手恶化了这一切。

他笑着, 用那只被拒绝了的手打开了暗门。


	3. Defixio

Draco 对这间房间非常熟悉。只有Malfoy家族的族长才能进出自如的地窖, 通常是被族长用来惩罚自己子女的地方。逃脱不掉的单调的白色, 无尽的阴暗, 隐藏着的恶咒, 无一不折磨着被关押在这里的人的精神和肉体。

“这里比以前舒服多了。”Draco 感叹道。 他坐在床上，腰部以下立刻陷入了松软的被褥之中。“比如说这张床, 我小时候只要稍微碰一下就会做一个星期的僵梦, 更不要说睡在上面了。”

他指了指 Harry发现那本魁地奇杂质的地方, “还有这书架, 当时上面摆的书都和完全无人性的黑魔法有关。 是的, 那些书还不时发出些令人悚慄的声音。” 

Harry 注意到 Draco 的表情有些奇怪， 那是一种夹着自嘲和傲慢的恐惧。

“你害怕了?”

“Potter, 现在该害怕的应该是你。” Draco不肖地说, “不过放心好了, 那些昂贵的收藏品都被我拿走了, 你在这里是最安全的。 连家养小精灵也没有办法来这里, 所以怠慢了的地方还要请你见谅。”

他掏出魔杖, 帮Harry 修理起头发和指甲。 “别用这种眼神看着我。 你现在可不是什么格兰芬多的Golden Boy, 确实地说, 霍格沃茨十年前就没有什么格兰芬多了。 ”

“什么!”Harry僵硬了，立刻拽住Draco的胳膊, 质问道, “我倒底睡了多久?”

“十一年零9天。” 

受伤的胳膊被Harry的手指深深陷入, Draco 感到一阵钻心的痛。可他还是不动声色地说, “确实地说你没有睡着, 而是和那只凤凰一起被封印在寒冰水晶里了。”

“你， 为什么要解开我的封印?”

其实从睁开眼的那刻起, Harry 就意识到自己的惨败, 因为他看到的不是Ginny 的眼泪, 而是Draco Malfoy 的微笑。那时Draco 正低头看着他，就像神俯视一个无知的孩子，迷人的笑容, 嘲弄和怜惜同时浮现在他的脸上。

“因为我觉得无聊,” Draco 淡淡地说。“这十年来发生了什么事情, 你难道不好奇吗?”

Harry 深吸了一口气，闭上眼问道。 “别的我都不在乎了。 我只想知道, 凤凰社的成员...还有几个活着的?”

“Weasley家的双胞胎现在躲在中国, 我的表姐应该隐藏在中东一代, 而Granger三个月前还在爱尔兰...” Draco 顿了顿, “我想就只剩这么多了。”

“Ginny 呢?”

“不知道。” 他顿了顿, “我累了, 叙旧的事留到下次吧。”

Harry 可以听到 Draco 远去的脚步声回荡在华丽的大理石上，最后随着砰地一下关门声而终结。

 

“果然， 错过的就永远错过了。”Harry 苦笑着， “明明已经是不可能的了，为什么还要给我希望？”

Malfoy， 你比你想象中的还要残忍。

***

Draco 很喜欢 Hyde, 因为Hyde是一个非常知趣的孩子。他像白纸般毫无主见的迁就别人, 却非常懂得保护自己。

这是斯莱特林的精明而不是格兰芬多的莽撞。

“你需要自己的魔杖。”Draco 对Hyde 说, “换好衣服后我带你去对角巷。”

在Ollivander的店铺里, Draco 的母亲曾精心为儿子挑选了他的第一根魔仗。  
11英寸, 用高贵、象征着权威的黑檀乌木与龙的心弦制成, 轻柔, 有弹性, 非常适合Maloy家的继承人。那根魔杖一直伴随着Draco, 直到母亲惨死, 他让折断了的魔杖代替自己永恒地陪伴着她。

也是从那刻起, 他义无反顾地投向了属于他的黑暗。

“Draco大人, 谢谢你。我一直都想要魔杖, 可是妈妈说太危险了。” 走出Ollivander的店铺, Hyde对手里的魔杖爱不释手。他在颤抖, 不知道是因为紧张还是兴奋。

“Dark Lord 不允许你去霍格沃茨, 可我会帮你请一些更好的老师。” Draco 看着他， “我要去处理一些事情, 你留在这里。”

他丢下一个重量不轻的钱袋， “买些自己喜欢的东西, 两个小时后回到这里等我。”

***

Draco去了Zabini 山庄。 他已经很多年没有主动去 Zabini 山庄了。

Zabini 山庄和 Malfoy庄园的风格大相径庭，Malfoy庄园的主体是方的，内部的装潢让人感到一种落落大方的宫廷气息。而Zabini 山庄则不同， 正体呈现出优美的弧形线条，有着巴罗克式的经典，却也不乏洛可可式的精繁。 

Draco 幻影移形的时候，Blaise Zabini正坐在自己家的玫瑰园里喝下午茶。

“Draco 你来的正好, ”Blaise 十指交握放在胸口，整个人向椅背靠去，动作优雅而且庸懒。“尝尝今天新上市的茶叶， 我刚沏的。”

“真是的，品位不能再高一些吗?” Draco低声抱怨。“Pansy 每次看到我都落慌而逃, 我是不是该觉得你已经老到迟钝了? 一点危机感也没有, 也不怕成为我的 ‘祭品’?”

Blaise 笑出了声，“是老了。 可还没有老到想抛弃自己最有权势的朋友。”

“实在是我的荣幸。”Draco 则自嘲地点点头。

斯莱特林的三人组和格兰芬多的一样, 是整个学院精神上的领袖。 他们不会把友谊放在嘴边, 他们的关系是建立在家族与个人的利益之上。 可那个没有学会深藏不露的收敛, 没有学会隐藏自己的恐惧，没有学会建立自己的价值观的Draco Malfoy, 始终认为比起虚伪的格兰芬多们, 这段感情会更加牢固。

可是他错了。 

 

Pansy 背叛了他。

 

对他来说, 她对他的恐惧和疏远就是一种背叛。 他不怪Pansy。 他已不是当年那个Draco， 也不指望她像爱当年的那个Draco 般爱自己。他只是无法释怀。

 

Draco 拿起红茶的时候右手颤抖了一下。Blaise 立刻注意到了, 却什么也没有说。

“Potter的儿子在我这。他的魔力不弱, 但是需要一个家庭教师从基础教起。”

“所以你来找我? 因为我在上次大战中是中立的? ” Blaise 迟疑了一下, “Draco, Potter 是唯一一个能让你失去冷静的人, 我担心你在玩火...”

“我和 Potter 之间没有什么。”Draco 立刻否认道, “而且这个孩子是主人交给我的。”

“看在梅林的份上, Dark Lord 是在试探你, 这是再明显不过的了! 你的精明都跑哪去了? 你知道外面有多少人想要你的命的! 不要一碰到和 Potter 有关的事情就乱了阵脚! ” 

茶具被重重地摔在茶几上，碎了， 茶水和茶叶撒了一地。 

“难道要我拒绝吗? ” Draco 闭上眼睛, “我做不到!” 

许久他才淡淡地说, “我也意识到自己太草率了, 所以才来拜托你。”

 

“你啊。” Blaise 站起身来，算是肯定的答复。“Draco, 谁叫我是你的朋友呢? 带我去见见那小子吧。”

 

***

Harry 除了看书以外不知道自己还能做些什么。他无意中发觉了书架后的暗室,沿着银色的螺旋型梯子攀爬上去,成千上万的书堆在深绿色的架子上。 

而每一本, 都印着格兰芬多的标志。 

他没有问自己这些书为什么会出现在 Malfoy庄园,也不在乎这些收藏在绿与银的点缀下错呈现出的诡异。 

他只觉得如果 Ron 和 Hermione 还在自己身边的话, Ron 一定会露出不可思议的夸张表情, 而Hermione会迫不及待地翻阅那些文献。

只是...Ron.........已经死了.....

而Hermione...希望她是安全的...

***

 

Draco 和 Blaise 回到对角巷的时候，Hyde 正在和一个女人激烈地争执着。

“我不认识你。” Hyde 有些厌恶地说, “我不会跟你走的。”

Draco 和 Blaise 却认出了对方。 Draco 先开了口， “好久不见, Hermione Granger。”

Draco 和 Blaise 没有抽出自己的魔杖, Hermione 也没有抽出她的。

“我要带Hyde走。” 直接了当， 没有多少多余的情绪。

Draco 耸耸肩, “记得最后一个魂器吗? 斯莱特林的金挂坠盒…当初你坚持要拿走它,结果呢?”

Hermione 向后退了一步。

 

魂器是黑巫师用来寻求长生的装置。每一个魂器中都隐藏着一个为了防止死亡而置入的灵魂。想要创造一个魂器，施术者必须犯下滔天的罪行——谋杀，用来撕裂灵魂, 然後用最古老的诅咒让灵魂流出身体，流入一个物体。

魔药大师 Horace Slughorn 曾经说过, “灵魂应该保持完整无缺，分裂它是一种为逆，是反自然的。”

在分裂灵魂的过程中, Dark Lord 失去了他的理智,失去了仿佛动物般灵敏准确的直觉。他不再是完整的: 不再精确地筹划,不再掩藏自己。 他只知道屠杀,抹去没有臣服在自己脚下的人--

顺我者昌、逆我者亡

他的疯狂导致他的失败。

 

Harry一直以为只要毁了所有的魂器, Dark Lord 就会像普通人一样脆弱。 可他错了, Tom Marvolo Riddle 从不是什么普通人。

聚集了所有的魂器,用凤凰的血浸透,再撒上麒麟的骨灰---这是一个可以化解任何邪恶的咒语,可随后发生的一切犹如梦魇一般。 Dark Lord 非但没有死,还恢复了年轻时尖锐的精明, 算计, 以及琢磨不透的冷酷表情。

 

“你并不愚蠢。” Draco 淡淡地说, “Granger,只有愚蠢的人才会犯同样的错误。要知道, Potter 只有跟着我才是安全的。” 

Hermione 愣住了。 她想了想， 随后面带喜色地眨了眨眼睛。 她会意了。


	4. Dolor

Harry用自己的一生在憎恨一个人。那个人让他成为孤儿。   
家，那是他一直所期盼的。 他也曾经拥有过，可惜却被Dark Lord，不， 被 Voldemort 给一一摧毁了，先是父母，又是 Sirius……

Harry Potter, 活下来的男孩。 他是别人的希望, 而不是自己的: 因为他拥有的只有失落, 悲伤,和愤怒。

而现在的他已经不是任何人的希望。 他已经失去了最后的意义。谁都知道,活下来的男孩,已经没有活下去的必要了...

 

“我今天在街上看到Granger 了。” Draco 摆好了餐具,抽出魔杖轻轻一点。 热气腾腾的黄油啤酒散发出诱人的香味，丰盛的食物堆积在银盘上。

 

Harry从来没有恨过 Draco。他只是讨厌对方恶意的挑衅,不可一世的傲慢。

一种出自内心的厌恶...  
可为什么对方的一举一动都能牵动着自己的情感?

Ginny说过 “他拥有你梦寐以求的,所以你希望得到他,摧毁他。”  
可是脑海里却有另外一个声音告诉他不可以，这样是不可以的...

 

“你有没有在听我说话? 不要告诉我你不知道Granger 是谁?” Draco 冰冷的语气打断了Harry的思路。 

Hermione

 

“她怎么样了!我要见她!” Harry急切地跳了起来。 

“见她? ” Draco 冷笑道, “你能做什么? 现在的你又能做什么?” 

 

“我...”

Harry试图喝干手里的黄油啤酒,喝个烂醉如泥也好。 可是新的酒水总会从杯底涌出,就像洗不尽的烦恼一样。

“我的母亲死了, Potter,你没有遵守自己的承诺。 ” 微微抿成一线的淡色嘴唇，还有稍稍皱起的眉心，一如十几年前那个纤细高傲的少年。 

“那是个意外!” Harry觉得自己醉了,就像一个白痴。 

“我会因为一个意外而继续放过你那些愚蠢的格兰芬多们吗?”

“你会尽可能地放过他们!” Harry摇了摇头,显得很脱力，“要不然他们活不到现在...” 他伸出手,从他的耳根到他的脸颊轻轻滑过。“而你也不会这么痛苦...!” 

Draco 狠狠地拍下对方的手, “我一点也不痛苦,我享受权力与坠落。 ” 

***

战争从未结束,只是上天恶意地赐给人们喘息的时间。在Harry六年级的时候,上天连这个赏赐也收回了。

Dumbledore死后,黑暗与光明之战已经是魔法部隐瞒不了的事实。  
双方都拥有优秀的巫师,只是黑暗一方可以不择手段, 而光明的一方必须花出大部分的精力在保护魔法界的隔离,以及修改麻瓜的记忆上--这在Dark Lord 恢复理智后显得更为艰难。

不知道是谁提出的, “我们不能盲目地保护所有人。 我们需要一切可得到的支援, 包括来自魔法界外的势力。”

于是灾难降临了。

这段灾难，是Harry和 Draco 的噩梦，也是美梦。

***

接下来的几天, Draco 都没有出现。 Harry想见 Draco，却又害怕见到他。 他开始整理格兰芬多的藏书。他把书一本本地从架上取下来,掸去灰尘, 分类,然后再一本本地放回去。 

偶尔也会找到一两页格兰芬多的手稿。

极其干净的字, 算不上漂亮,也没有客意的修饰。只有在提到某个人的时候,字迹才会显得急躁

 

Salazar Slytherin

Harry将残缺的手稿小心翼翼地铺平,然后一张一张地扔进壁炉里。纸张被火舌舔拭地蜷缩起来,随着袅袅轻烟而化为灰烬。格兰芬多最后的遗愿哭泣着:

我后悔了  
请将我葬在他旁边

***

“Potter!你在干什么!” 

Draco 几乎是破门而入。“你怎么敢!” 

他施了一个漂亮的复原咒,魔杖间端出现了一道极为柔和的金色光芒，这道金色光芒将所有的灰烬聚集起来,恢复成纸张的样子。 左下角有墨水的印迹,却像蝌蚪一样扭曲着,无法组成先前的语句。 

“该死的!” Draco 诅咒道, “谁允许你这样的!! ” 

 

Harry没有回答,只是重重地坐在靠椅上。Draco 则低头看着被销毁的手搞。“你疯了...” 他无力的说。

“是的，”Harry说。他的嘴唇弯出半个微笑，“我不得不这么认为。我总是会发现我不该知道的事情, 比如说格兰芬多和斯莱特林之间可笑的恋情, 比如说 Malfoy家拥有格兰芬多的血统,再比如说...” 

 

“圣人Potter,如果连你也放弃的话,这个世界会变得很无聊...”

 

一双有力的手臂揽住了Draco的腰，紧紧地，箍得他喘不上气来，身后的人把脸贴在了他的脖颈下。

 

“谢谢...” 

 

此时的Draco，散发着某种超凡脱俗的精灵般的美丽。


	5. Diabolus

人,讨厌异类。  
对陌生和无知产生恐惧,并习惯性地用抹杀来否认对方的存在。

高傲的纯血不允许自己的耻辱被记载下来,只是不断地教导下一代去憎恨麻瓜,歧视麻瓜。  
在这种自我强化中, 保护者与受害者的位置变得模糊了。

***

2001年，诺里奇。

 

“Harry,再给我点时间。”Hermione 将她棕色的卷发从脸上挽起，动作敏捷地把它们拢在头顶，用一只发夹别住。她的眼神扫过面前的资料，焦虑地咬着下唇。

“你在问我我们没有的东西。”Harry气急败坏地说, “昨天英国政府又派出了一批安全检查小组。而几乎在同时,法国南部的村庄受到几个麻瓜武装组织的突袭。”

“Harry...” 她伸出手，轻触对方的手臂。

“你知道吗, Mine? 他们枪杀了大人们后, 把孩子们圈在柴堆上,迫不急待地点火。他们笑着看着孩子们痛苦地嚎叫着，扭曲着...” 

 

最后几个字 Harry说得有些咬牙切齿,语调充满了挫折与无助。

“Mine，也许是时候和黑暗势力联手了...”

Hermione 瞪大了眼睛, “你不是认真的!”

 

在魔法屏障消除后的第二年,魔法界遇到了前所未有的灾难。 活下来的男孩做了在当时来说是最荒唐,也是最理智的选择--光明一方将与 Dark Lord 一同抵抗来自麻瓜的威胁。 

也是在那种情况下, Harry Potter 再次见到了 Draco Malfoy。

***

Harry永远忘不了那一天。  
白色大理石砌成的墙壁从Hyde 公园中割出一块私人墓地。幽静荒僻, 暗绿色的路灯闪耀着蛇的眼睛一般的诱惑。 

“为什么要在这种该死的地方见面?” Ron Weasley 抱怨道, “这么阴森的地方也只有你们斯莱特林才会喜欢!”

“Ron!” Hermione 不满地看了自己的男友一眼,即使她也觉得对方不可信任。 

Ron 压低自己的声音,全身的肌肉都紧绷着，好象随时都能给 Blaise 一拳一样。 “这群狡猾的毒蛇,要知道麻瓜对我们这么反感还不是因为他们!” 

“Weasely,” 在前面带路的Blaise 突然转过身,洋溢的微笑和谦恭下隐藏着深深的傲慢与不屑。 “可惜我们没有愚蠢到想借助麻瓜的力量。” 

简简单单的一句话挑起了对方的怒气, 以及混杂着的无奈和懊悔。 Blaise 耸耸肩, “对中立家族的人都这种态度,我不得不怀疑你们的诚意。要知道 Draco 可没有我这么好说话。”

 

“我们只是在做应该做的...” Harry冷冷地回答。 从几天前起他就一直在沉默着。他恨 Dark Lord的野心,他恨食死徒的残酷,他恨麻瓜官员的无耻...他恨这个世界,可他别无选择。

人们在残酷的杀戮与被杀戮中变得麻木，对于和平的渴望被眼前现实一点点消磨殆尽。 

Blaise 在这个时候很不恰当地吹了个口哨, “典型的格兰芬多。”

***

当一行人到达目的地时,已经有一小群食死徒聚集在那里。他们穿着夜色的长袍,戴着狰狞的面具,出乎意料地安静。

“Blaise,你怎么现在才来!” Pansy热情地拥抱了自己的朋友,同时轻蔑地看了Harry一眼。 

在双方沉默不语，僵持不下的时候，一个单薄的身影从黑暗中浮现了。Harry的脑海里立刻显现出那个骄傲的苍白的脸，那倔强的灰眸。

会是他吗?

Harry握紧拳头,看着食死徒们波浪般起伏的俯首下跪，看着那个人无视单膝跪地的食死徒们,直径走到自己面前,扯下斗蓬的帽子,让银灰色的头发在夜风中肆意地飞扬。

 

“Potter, 很高兴你还活着。” 

在很多人的眼中, Draco 的出现，如月明丽，足以破春之冷落、秋之寂寥。而在 Harry眼中, 那是恶魔的呼唤。

***

“我们有三个选择,” Draco 冷冷地说, “一是正式地向愚蠢的麻瓜们宣战, 二是带领所有的魔法生物离开这个世界, 三是恢复魔法屏障, 洗去麻瓜们对魔法的所有记忆。” 

“在谈任何条件之前,我想有必要先确认一下你们的想法...” 

Harry看着这样的Draco ,困惑了...

 

怀疑和猜测下的合作出乎意料地成功。也许是因为双方都讨厌失败,也许是因为敌对多年所产生的那种说不清的默契...像梦一样不可思议, 比如说在格里莫广场12号,那个如果可能的话, Harry一步也不想再踏进的地方。

“这是枪,是麻瓜最常见的武器。”Hermione 取出几颗闪着金光的东西, “这是子弹, 把子弹装上后按这里,子弹会从这个枪孔射出来。”

她示范着,瞄准了 Draco Malfoy身后的花瓶。 花瓶应声落地，成了一堆碎片。

十几根魔杖威胁般地地指向 Hermione,却又在 Draco 的一个手势下全部收回。

“责任、纪律、服从...”  
Harry突然觉得很冷: 如果自己身后的花瓶被斯莱特林们打碎了, Ron 和 Hermione 他们也会抽出魔仗保护他,但绝不会在自己的一个手势下收回去...  
相信并不代表无条件的服从,在关键时刻会感情用事...这是正义一方最大的弱点,也是他们一直试图掩饰的。

“Harry,你没事吧...” Ginny关切地问,带着痴迷的爱恋流连Harry的眼睛， “你的脸色好苍白...”

“我没事, 放心好了。”Harry拍了拍 Ginny的肩膀, 把目光又转回到那个人的身上。

 

“完全没有在射出后拦截的可能吗?” Draco 站起来,毫不犹豫地向 Hermione 身后的画像轻轻一点,画像立刻被燃烧着的绿色火焰吞没了。 

Hermione 硬是拉住愤怒的Ron,转身补充道, “我用的只是一般的子弹。 利用磁场发射出来的子弹, 速度达每秒钟二十公里，是刚刚那颗的二十倍。”

“如果用可以防御物质攻击的咒语呢?”

“没用的 Blaise, 子...子弹的速度可以轻松地穿越简单的防御咒, 而强效的咒语需要太长的时间。” 坐在Draco身旁的Pansy突然想到了什么, “麻瓜自己制造的东西里,一定有可以抵挡子弹的吧...”

于是僵局被打破了

会议开了很久。 Hermione 花了很长时间介绍枪和防弹衣的原理, 介绍红外线如何可以从远处测量温度, 介绍魔法在极端气压和温度下施展时的区别...

即将用唯物主义的科技武装起来的魔法界，听起来都觉得是讽刺。Harry摇了摇头,期待着...他看了看手表。

还有十秒钟...果然,那个人在 Pansy 耳边不知说了什么,然后很潇洒地离开了会议室。

第四次,不,是第五次了...  
为什么每隔一个小时 Draco Malfoy 都要离开几分钟呢? 

难道...

Harry有种不好的预感,所以这一次,他跟了出去。

 

而这个决定，改变了他的一生。

＊＊＊

即使不下雪，伦敦的冬天也总是迷迷茫茫, 灰蒙蒙的，就像初曙时分的景色，就像北极圈里的 “白夜” ，就像一张走光的旧照片。

 

就像...  
永远忘不了的那一幕。

血,红得触目惊心, 从Draco的脸和胸口上喷射出来。他蹒跚着向后退了几步，瘫倒在湿漉漉的地板上，激起一大片水花。

Harry 不知道自己在否认什么, 在恐惧什么。他遥遥晃晃地从地板上站起来, 扑向Draco, 跪倒在跪倒在他身边, 甚至没有注意到自己也被血和水浸透了。 

“我不是故意的...我真的不是故意的...”

***

“我没死你一定很失望吧。” Draco 为了弄清Harry 跟着他出来的意图， 很随性地坐在草地上, 以他那特有的魅力和老练说道, “还真的不是故意的呢。” 

隔着这么些距离，Harry 仍看得清 Draco 那长而弯翘的睫毛。他的声音, 有点低，有点重，但是是很轻快的。可他的笑，实在有点轻蔑。

“Malfoy, 没有什么比活着更好了, 就连你也一样。 ” Harry 走到 Draco 身边, 递给他一罐饮料。 

Draco 迟疑了一下，但还是接过来了, 摇了摇, “里面装了什么? 炸弹吗?”

“还真有想象力。可惜, 只是可乐， 一种很受欢迎的麻瓜饮料而已。”Harry 熟练地拉开自己手中的拉环,喝了不到两口便停下来了。 他看着发愣的Draco, “怎么, 不敢吗?”

“哼...” Draco皱了皱眉，依稀还有些少年时的任性。他依照 Harry 的方式把拉环缠在食指上。 “是这样吗?”

“对, 向上扳就可以了。”Harry 的心情突然好了起来, 甚至忘了自己跟着对方出来的目的。

 

砰的一声，可乐似喷泉冲天而起，溅到Draco的身上。Draco显然被吓到了, 随后有些厌恶地说, “真讨厌, 居然是泥巴的颜色。”

“哈哈...我觉得这颜色很适合你啊...” Harry 一脸坏笑的调侃道，“要是有照相机就好了...一定要...” 还没等对方说完, Draco 就将手里的可乐瓶砸向 Harry，里面的液体溅了 Harry 满脸都是。“疤头, 你去死吧!”

两个人都狼狈极了, 嘴角却是微微翘起的，眼中也带着笑意。 

 

“真奇怪啊, 我明明是恨你的。为什么看到你活着反而松了口气呢?” 

“救世主的自虐心理...懒得睬你。”出乎意料地, Draco 没有乘胜追击, 而是头也不回地走了。“别跟过来， 跟踪变态狂这种角色不适合 Harry Potter。”

 

Draco Malfoy 和 Harry Potter 的关系一直都是非常微妙的。明明是敌人, 却又成了合作的伙伴。正当两人逐渐了解对方， 甚至可以说是爱上对方时, 命运又让他们恢复了敌对的身份。

不过有一点是肯定的: 两个人在一起时会有一种舒心的气氛, 这种气氛让他们容忍了战争的痛楚, 却无法让他们忘记各自的立场

因为那是命运

***

Draco 有些焦急， 刚刚和 Harry 的消遣耽搁了他太多的时间。 而他也很清楚自己的一两句话是无法捏死Harry Potter 的好奇心的。无奈的摇摇头， 明知身后有人紧盯着他， 却依然用魔杖指了一下自己裸露的手腕。 鲜血立刻顺着他优美修长的指尖流下来。 这是一个古老的守护咒, 每小时用纯血加固后的结界, 可以保护被结界圈住的人。

“这就是你每小时都要出来的原因?”

“不然你以为是什么? 喝复方汤剂吗? ” Draco 没好气地看了 Blaise 一眼, “还是每个小时都要上 Dark Lord 的床?”

“Draco...” 

当 Pansy 惊惶地向自己哭诉着 Dark Lord 对 Draco 不一般的宠爱时, Blasie 是非常冷静的。在很多人眼中, 恢复了理智的 Dark Lord 是像神一般存在的。 也许只有那个至高无上的人才配得上他们斯莱特林的王子吧...

可是 Blaise 看得出来, 现在的 Draco 并不幸福。 过分的压力让他喘不过气来。 Draco 并不胆怯, 但也没有别人想象中的那么坚强。 别人看到的, 更多时候只是他装着不在乎、装着虚伪的假象。

“我的事还轮不到你来管!” Draco 又烦躁起来，他的声音冷冰冰的。

“大家都很担心你。Pansy 他们跟随的不是Dark Lord, 他们跟随的是你!” 

“可是你没有不是吗? 你永远都是中立的!” 

“我...” Blaise 顿了顿, 他想说 “我只是在用自己的方式来保护你们”, 却无法说出口。“你...你的衬袍上也沾到可乐了, 有时间的话去清理一下吧。” 

Draco 冷冷地看了对方一眼, 转身离去。 Blaise 看着他。 躲藏在不远处, 目瞪口呆的 Harry Potter 也在看着他。

很多年以后, 当 Blasie 苦笑着告诉 Hyde “永远不要在Malfoy 面前虚伪”时, 这一幕又浮现在他的脑海里。

没有人比Malfoy 们更重感情, 正因为如此, 他们无法接受任何性质的背叛。也许当年的自己, 就像现在的 Pansy 一样, 背叛了 Draco 的信任, 也在不知不觉中把他推上了绝路。


	6. Dux

Draco 是一个非常有魅力的领导者。 这一点没有人会否认。 人们只会忽视他的魅力外壳下的那份努力与苦苦坚持。

 

“魔法屏障已经被消除了两年了。我们失去了很多同伴, 在杀戮的同时保护着自己珍惜的东西；物种被分成了所谓的敌我，我们因此只能保护自己力所能及的人和事-----为了想保护的东西，我们可以做出一切。”

“所以说, 什么麻瓜, 什么纯血, 什么泥巴种, 在战争面前都是毫无意义的。我们在乎血统, 但也没有无聊到要把他随时挂在嘴边。Dark Lord 的意思是, 我们和对方成为盟友, 是因为有着相同的期待。 当然这只是暂时的, 随时都可能恢复敌对的身份。”

Draco 的一番话明显是对自己的属下说的, 更是说给凤凰社的人听的。

 

麻瓜目前袭击的无非是一些与世无争的村庄。那里的人落后, 保守。而受害者不光是居住在那里的巫师, 还包括很多当地的村民。 他们的农田被烧毁了, 没了收成。他们的房屋被强行拆除, 变得无家可归…

对与这些人, Harry 是同情的。他相信 Draco 也是。 因为他亲眼看见对方替一个小女孩找到了她的父母, 也看到他为当地一些麻瓜的住宅施了避火咒。

 

可他现在听到的却...

“我想我有必要申明一下。我和我的同伴没有兴趣和你们一起扮演救世主的角色, 也没有多余的力气去保护那些无知的麻瓜们。”Draco 冷冷地说道, “目前我们在可能受到攻击的158个地区各安排了3名成员, 另外我们还需要4队人马随时应付各种各样的状况。在这种情况下讲什么援助, Granger, 请不要让我怀疑你的智商。”

“我没有奢望你会有类似同情心的东西。”Hermione 毫不客气地反击道, “目前大部分麻瓜采取了冷眼旁观的态度, 我们不能让少部分极端分子借着这些无家可归的村民来挑动他们的情绪, 由着形势恶化下去。” 

两旁的人都愣住了, 好像不相信自己的耳朵。Draco 也本以为会听到“他们是无辜的”一类的东西, 没想到对方给出的是这么 “斯莱特林”的答复。   
格兰芬多们也坠落了嘛...真是件值得遗憾的事。

Draco 说了一个故事。  
以前有只狼人在 Malfoy 领地外的森林里出没。没有人在乎它从未咬过人, 因为它在人们的心里永远是危险的。一些巫师为了捕捉狼人不择手段, 使得当地的居民有了一定的损失。可没有人会将责任算在捕捉者的头上, 他们只会更加憎恨那只狼人。”

因为人, 总是排挤异类, 总是护短的。

说完这些后, Draco 离开了。Harry 看了看表, 离十点整还差五分钟。

Draco 的脸色一直都很苍白。 但在 Harry 的印象中, 自己多年来憎恨的对象从来没有像现在这么的惨白消瘦。  
也不知道为什么, Harry 总觉得心里有什么放不下的东西。与是他和 Ron 打了声招呼, 再一次溜出了会议室。

Draco 在他自己的房间里。

房门是敞开着的。Harry 进来的时候 Draco 正直直地站在那里, 虚弱到随时都要晕倒似的。Draco 微闭着眼睛, 但在听到动静后立刻恢复了警觉, 手指敏锐地按在了魔杖上。

手臂上的伤口还没有完全愈合…

Harry 把视线从 Draco的伤口上移开, 很诚恳地告诉对方, “我觉得你没有以前那么讨厌了。用自己的生命在保护一个人， 这样的人， 我没有办法讨厌。”

Draco 想了想说, “我其实满喜欢你讨厌我的。”

那一刻， Harry 觉得眼前的人真是讨厌极了。

 

可他还是想说既然大家都有想要守护的东西, 一起努力的话一切都会好起来的。 还没说出来, Draco 就已经站不稳了。 Harry 冲上去接住他, 用自己的肩膀托住对方精致的脑袋。

一连喊了几声 Malfoy， Draco 动了动，却没醒。

太累了啊...  
居然睡着了

Harry 伸手摸摸对方的脸。 闭着眼睛的 Draco 看上去是陌生的... 因为他的眼睛里一向包含了太多的情感。 Harry 这么想着, 轻轻地抱起 Draco。 怀里的人依旧没有声音，脸靠着 Harry 的胸膛，异常的安静。 

Harry 把 Draco 移到床上, 帮他盖好被褥后才发现自己脸红了。  
“我是怎么了...” 他自言自语地说。

他没有马上离开, 而是坐在床边静静地看着 Draco。

 

Harry 想了很多。Malfoy 是一个标准的斯莱特林: 狡猾、傲慢、野心勃勃。 他会用刻薄的语调讽刺自己, 用轻蔑嚣张的目光瞪着自己的同伴。这样的 Malfoy 是讨厌的, 甚至是可恨的。  
Malfoy 让食死徒进入霍格沃兹, 间接性地杀死了 Dumbledore 教授。 这样的 Malfoy 是不可原谅的...

可是自己还是原谅了他, 甚至无法再讨厌他。

Harry 就这么走着神，把过去只要有 Draco 记忆的地方全部想了一遍，直到他听到门被推开的声音。

 

“Potter! 你在 Draco 的卧室里有什么企图!” 

Harry 转过头, 看到 Pansy 正恶恨恨地瞪着他, 可当她将注意力移到 Draco身上时, 那凶神恶煞似的表情也理所当然地转变成似水般的温柔。Pansy 小心翼翼地提醒着 Draco, “Draco, 快11点了...” 

Draco 坐了起来, 抽出魔杖,放血, 魔咒, 结界, 一连串的动作一气呵成。

“还看什么看?” Pansy 又瞪了 Harry 一眼, “如果不是你们这一群蠢才, Draco 有必要每个小时这样自残一下吗? 连觉都睡不好... ”

“不要说了Pansy, 你去忙你的, 一小时后叫我。” Draco 冷冷地打断她, 躺下又睡着了。

Pansy 与 Harry 擦肩而过时, 充满敌意和愤怒的声音没有预警地进入了Harry的听觉，非常低的声音，却正好可以让对方听清。

“半年。Draco 的血还够流半年。如果半年内还不能让屏障恢复, 我要你们所有的人陪葬!”

Harry 一惊, 回头，正对着她眼角的余光，刺眼，厌恶，仇恨。  
让他看到了 Voldemort 的影子。 

***

Harry 不知道 Draco 睡了多久。 当他再见到对方时, Draco 的气色好多了, 正在声色俱厉地调动着自己的属下。 “Daphne 和 Graham, 你们两个去解决一下。”

Draco 从不特意解释每一条命令, 他相信自己的属下有足够完成任务的实力。  
而 Draco 的信任, 也是斯莱特林们最引以为荣的。

这一幕, Harry 已经习惯了。可听了 Ginny 的叙说后, 他不由地皱了皱眉头。最让人担心的事还是发生了...

几个麻瓜警察以捉拿逃犯为理由恶意袭击了一个叫俄勒冈的小村庄。当地的巫师和 Harry 他们派去的增援毫不留情地反击了。而恼羞成怒的警察们动用了军队。

George 曾开玩笑道, “麻瓜想炸毁我们的魔法部, 那要得先炸掉他们自己的议会大厦才行啊， 毕竟伦敦只有一个。”

可是当人杀红了眼睛的时候, 他们通常是不会注意到这点的。

 

＊＊＊

 

2016年， 马尔福庄园

 

Draco觉得自己老了。 虽然外表依旧年轻， 但是他的内心却总是疲惫不堪地飘来飘去，守着的，留下的，总是凄凉的。

Hyde 公园， 格里莫广场12号……这些都是很久以前的事情了。 有的时候他甚至会怀疑这些事情是否发生过。

他希望一切只是一场梦， 却又恐惧一切只是一场梦。 抓住的， 抓不住的， 都不曾存在过。

 

“Draco, 你还记得俄勒冈吗?” Dark Lord 伸出手，拉过对面人漂亮的下颌，“当时你受了伤, 是 Harry Potter 救了你吧。”

Draco 的眼神变了, “我是一个人回到 Malfoy 庄园的。”

话没说完，唇已经被封住。Dark Lord 用舌头撬开Draco的牙齿，肆虐着他的口腔，手也扯着 Draco 的衣襟，动作急躁而粗鲁。

“原来是这样啊...” 手臂一带，将 Draco 压在床上。

 

Draco 没有骗他。 他的确是一个人回到Malfoy 庄园的...在和 Harry Potter 相处了近一个月后。  
而 Harry Potter， 一直将他送到了 Malfoy 庄园的门口。 

“Potter, 今天 Dark Lord 跟我提起了俄勒冈。” Draco 给自己倒了杯红酒, 把身体深深地陷进沙发里。“Daphne 就是死在那里的, 算算看已经过了那么多年了...”

Draco 把双腿拢到胸前，把头埋下。“你如果没有救我该有多好。”

Harry 错愕地看着 Draco, 随后摇了摇头, “我没有救你, 是你自己希望活下去的。” 

 

希望活下去,是因为有想要守护的东西  
可失去了自己想要守护的东西后, 是否也会失去活下去的意义?

 

Draco 哭了, Harry 只是静静地看着他。

“我是想活下去...因为死了...死了就什么也没有了...”

他说的很轻，几乎听不见，舌头仿佛已经在口腔咀嚼了无数次，最后才从口中滑出，柔软的仿佛丝绸拂过人的肌肤。

 

“Potter， 我好累。”


	7. Digitus

俄勒冈曾经是一个小村庄， 美丽, 祥和，到处长满芫荽、鼠尾草、迷迭香和百里香。 四季都有风在和煦地吹。

村里住了几户与众不同的人家。他们穿着长袍, 会说一两句不知道是哪个国家的语言。 他们从不到集市去采购, 不去教堂敬拜神， 也没有从邮递员手中收到过一封来自远方的信件。

村民们很老实, 踏踏实实地过日子, 也没有顾虑那么多。

那些人懂医术, 村里有人病了的时候都会找他们看, 几根草药就药到病除了。每年丰收的时候, 村里的人都会给他们送些家里的收成, 对方也会拿出自己榨的南瓜汁, 大家欢欢喜喜地庆祝一下。

后来村民们才知道, 那些人是巫师。 邪恶, 抛弃上帝与魔鬼勾结，应当活活地被烧死的巫师...

再后来, 

战争来了,  
大家都死了。

***

Draco 带着 Hyde 来到了俄勒冈。 

“Draco 大人，您以前来过这里吗?” Hyde 毕恭毕敬地问道。 他看 Draco 的眼神已没有了当初的畏惧, 而是一种无条件的信任。 

“很久以前...” 已经快十五年了...Draco 习惯性地理了理自己的头发。为了不被别人认出来, 他出门前特地将头发变成了黑色。 

“妈妈以前也带我来过。” Hyde 耸了耸肩, “她说我有一个舅舅就是死在这里的。”  
Draco 想是 Bill 还是 Charlie? 可他真的记不清楚了。

“医疗术很好的, 在罗马尼亚饲养龙的那个...。”Hyde 好心地提醒到, “妈妈说是为了救他的恋人, 结果两人一起死了。”

Draco 点点头, “那你母亲带你去看那个墓碑了?”

“去了, 还带了好多菊花, 用绳子绑成一束一束的。”

Draco 说我还没有去过呢, 你领路吧。

***

十五年前, 这里明明成了一片废墟。 

Draco 赶到俄勒冈的时候已经太迟了。 血染红了土地, 到处都是尸体, 有自己认识的, 有已经面目全非的, 也有穿着军装的麻瓜。

Draco 想都没想, 一连发了好几道死咒替 Pansy 解了围。

“怎么会这样! 先前布置的陷阱区呢?”

“对方人太多了!” Pansy 简单的处理了自己大腿上的伤口, 疼痛让她呼吸有点困难。“这里被人动了手脚, 只能幻影移行进来, 不能出去!”

Draco 一惊。

有叛徒? 还是被那个人算计了...

来不及判断, 另一波袭击又开始了。 Draco 一边还击, 一边将两样东西塞到 Pansy 手里。 “液剂的镇痛药，药效比较快。 项链是去 Malfoy庄园的门钥匙, 你能带几个带几个走。 万一我有什么事， 照顾好我的母亲。” 

Pansy 还没有反应过来, Draco 已向打斗最激烈的地方奔去。她看着他渐渐远去的背影, 强忍住自己的眼泪。

她要守护住他所在乎的。 

Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Daphne, Malcolm, Nott ... 大家都要活着回去...

 

可如果每个人都能守护住他所在乎的， 世界上就不会有什么痛苦和遗憾了。

***

Draco 记得 Dark Lord 曾叫他多准备些门钥匙。 Draco 猜想, 对方是不是早就预料到了俄勒冈的惨败。

三把门钥匙， 还剩两把……

身後突然传来的凌乱脚步声，明显地是往他这走来。没过多久, Draco 看到了 Hermione 和 Ron。 他想了想, 还是打算给他们一把门钥匙。 Hermione 的肩膀受伤了， 而Ron 的脸上全是凝固了的血, 也不知道是别人的还是他自己的。

“去哪的?” Ron 问 Draco, 这是两人第一次心平气和的交谈。 

“...我家。” 

“Mione 进不去?” 明明是一句问话, 但答案是肯定的。 几乎整个魔法界都知道, Malfoy 庄园有个很特殊的防护结界, 麻瓜血统的巫师会被其拦截在外。 

“那你留着自己用吧。” Ron 把门钥匙还给 Draco, 转过身, 很别扭地说了声谢谢。 

 

Draco 将门钥匙重新挂在脖子上。 他想格兰芬多果然出傻瓜。自己不愿用, 救命的东西拿在手上也是没有坏处的。 

“谢谢你的好意。” Hermione 突然插进来。她握住 Ron 的手, 开始抚摸他手掌里的纹路。 “我和 Ron 去找 Harry 好了。他手上也有门钥匙。”

Draco 点点头。 枪声越来越近, Draco 催促他们快走, “动作利索点, 不要拖我后腿。”

两人照做了。

“我说Malfoy啊, 你的行为还真不怎么斯莱特林呢。” Hermione 走了几步又转回头, “一定要活着...你死了， 就没有人叫我泥巴种了。” 

 

格兰芬多的幽默， 有的时候让人摸不清头脑。

***

“就是这里了Draco 大人!” Hyde 指了指不远处的墓碑。墓碑是用汉白玉石雕成的, 旁边种了很多月桂。 

月桂的花语是蛊惑。  
Draco 抬手一下一下摸着墓碑，微微笑着。

Hyde 看呆了。

有一种人, 无论在什么地方都显得特别醒目、耀眼。仰慕者很多，但却碍那高贵的气质，而不敢做更进一步的表示。

Draco 天生具有这股难以抗拒的魅力。 Hyde 想要永远这样站在 Draco 大人的身边。 即使只是远远地望他一眼， 他也就心满意足了。

“你是四月份的生日吗?” Draco 突然问到。 

“嗯...” 

“等你过生日的时候我再带你来这...到时候还能看到月桂花。” 

“谢谢Draco大人...” Hyde 的眼睛突然亮了起来, 他拉着 Draco 的袖子小声问道, “Draco 大人是什么时候的生日呢? ”

 

自己是什么时候的生日呢? 身体已经停止了成长, 没有衰老, 没有死亡...是哪天生的已经没有意义了吧...也许再过十年, 二十年...自己真会忘记所谓的生日。

 

“我也想给Draco 大人准备生日礼物! ” Hyde 的脸开始发红, 牙齿咬了咬下唇， “我喜欢 Draco 大人...我... ”

Draco 毫无表情地点点头, Hyde 的心不由自主地跳了一下。

 

“那你要记住, 我的生日是在金盏菊盛开的时候...”

 

六月初的金盏菊， 是离别的苦楚。

 

***

15年前的那天， 有人在俄勒冈的上空织了一张无形的巨网。

Harry 低下头，想到了外星人和UFO。麻瓜无论何时总是对这些超出科学能够解释的东西表现出极大的兴趣，而这种心态的背后，也许正如 Draco 所说的那样，是一种无法容忍超自然的心态。 麻瓜总觉得自己才是主宰一切的神，所以这个世界上所发生的一切都应该能够被自己所了解和掌握，否则就是异端。过去这种趋势还不很明显，但在科学发达的时代里，这种无法被科学解释的事物越来越让人恐惧，尤其是对于巫师这些被麻瓜列为异端的存在。

从一开始, 自己就错了...错的太离谱了。

 

那天， 俄勒冈成了坟场。  
夜很黑, 偶尔会有一两道绿光划破深夜的混浊。 夺走父母生命的死咒, 居然会让麻痹了的自己感到欣慰。  
Harry 不知道自己杀了多少人, 只知道手中的魔杖愈来愈沉重，脚下的尸体已经影响到自己的行动了。

“你还没死啊...”

Harry 猛地转过身, 看到 Draco 正举着魔杖对着他。“你想做什么 Malfoy?” 他冷冷地看着他, Draco的眼神中有着一闪而过的愤怒，但转瞬即逝。

 

一道银色的光盖住了炙热的伤口, 一股清凉席卷而来, 消耗了的魔力恢复了。

Harry 意识到自己错怪对方了,但转而一想，好象自己被对方耍了一般, 

“你怎么还没走?”

“你不也没走吗?” Draco 微微牵动嘴角, 让对方哑口无言。

夜很沉，周围寂静到只剩下彼此呼吸的起伏。麻瓜的攻击似乎暂停了, 天空中的云也在慢慢的散开。

“麻瓜是不可能制造出这种干扰结界的, 我们当中有叛徒。”

Draco 没有否认, 他注意到 Harry 说的是 “叛徒”而不是“阴谋”, 是“我们”而不是“你们”。

“我相信我的属下。” Draco 淡淡地说。

“而我更相信我的朋友。”Harry 深吸了一口气，将手指插入凌乱不堪的黑发中，“可是我不相信那个恶魔,” 他顿了顿,轮廓分明的脸上表情变得越发阴沉。 “我敢肯定你也在怀疑他...”

“我没有资格怀疑那个人。”Draco 打断了对方。 Dark Lord, 不光是他的主人, 还是他的信仰。

 

信仰并不是倚赖, 也不是丧失理性。

Draco 记得自己还是一个孩子的时候, 父亲很耐心地为自己解释道, “信仰是有一种即使自己死了，自己选择的事物仍然会发展下去, 仍然可以预料到自己死后它的发展轨迹的感觉。从而也就没有了那种对死后感觉不到一切的空虚。”

Draco 并没有选择。 身为一个 Malfoy, 从没有被光明一方认可的他, 理所当然的跟随了拥抱着他的黑暗。 

他不曾后悔

只是偶尔会有些困惑。

***

四周在飞快地旋转，Hermione 感觉自己双脚离开了地面，好像一下子被吸进了黑洞。然后，她和 Ron, 还有另外几个受伤的成员被狠狠地抛在了一块冰冷的地面上。 她睁开眼睛, 确认自己回到了格里莫广场12号。

破旧的地毯, 剥落的墙纸, 因年深日久而变黑的肖像, 一切都是那么的熟悉和美好。

 

“Harry……” Ginny 嘴唇微微颤抖，浮肿的眼圈又开始发红，“Harry 没和你们在一起吗?” 

Hermione 点了点头, 又苦涩地摇了摇头。Harry 在最后一刻放开了抓住门钥匙的手, 至于原因, 她当然清楚, 只要还有同伴被困在那里, Harry 是不会离开的。 俄勒冈的失误, 会是他们一生的阴影...

“放心好了,他会回来的。” Hermione 安慰着 Ginny, 她顺着对方的目光看去，心立刻被抽紧了。壁炉上摆着的近百个水晶球，竟然已经碎裂了三分之一。 每一颗都是一个熟悉的生命,不管他属于黑暗还是光明。生命的破碎， 如此的脆弱。

“把已经回来的和下落不明的分开来,” Hermione 吩咐道, “我会试着联系 Harry 。” 

“Mione...” Ginny叫住了Hermione。

“什么事?”

“我来联系 Harry 吧。” Ginny 勉强地笑了笑, 有一个声音在告诉她, Harry 正离她越来越远, 快要遥不可及了。

在对方完全消失之前, 她要抓住他。

***

Harry 和 Draco 不再提叛徒的事。在没有任何证据之前, 推测和争执都只是在浪费时间。

“你有没有想过我们会死在这里?” Harry 突然问道。

“没有。” Draco的声音如死亡一般寂然。

Harry 不再说话。 正在这时候, 一道银色的光线倏然割开了夜色, 两人默契地向两旁闪开。一架英国联邦的侦察机不停地在空中盘旋，发出刺耳的噪音。 巨大的探照灯、聚光灯不断地旋转, 如飞鹰掠食般搜找着可疑人物。

“Eradico!” Draco 的魔杖瞄准了侦察机的探照灯, 大型枪械只发出了类似石头沉进水里的闷声, 就直直地坠落在一片纷繁茂密的树林中。眨眼间树海之中爆发出了巨响, 同时卷带起层层泥土、树木之浪，如天灾一般。

与此同时, Harry 追加了几个高等的散热咒和隐藏咒。几个戴钢盔、穿防弹衣、持枪械的士兵闻声而来, 没有发现可疑之处就离开了。

Harry 松了口气,不由自主地说道, “你刚刚太冒险了。” 

Draco 没有回答。他目测着刚刚探照灯灯光的范围, “不知道是谁击中的, 但一定暴露了位置。” 

Harry 愣住了。

“我打歪了。” Draco 解释道。

***

接下来每隔一段时间就会听到爆炸的声音。 Harry 对于冲突、流血、杀戮，总有一种异常疲惫的感觉。可是这已经成了他生命中的一部分。就像 Malfoy 适合在豪宅的窗边而不是在战场上一样, 毫无选择。

他们在往枪声最激烈的地方移动。

“你说什么?” Harry 突然停了下来。 Ginny 联系上了他。

她有他的一根头发。她将自己的头发悄悄地系在他的身上-- 一个非常简单的咒语, 在古代埃及, 这是情人间传递消息的方法。

所以他听到了对方抽泣的声音, 听到了她声音里的苦涩和不安。“回来吧, 大家都没事了…”Ginny 几乎是用乞求的口吻说道, “能回来的都回来了...我想见你。” 

Harry 略一迟疑，低声问道, “Malfoy那边的人怎么样? ”

Ginny 沉默了一会儿才回答, “...Malfoy 自己回自己家了, 他只受了点擦伤...那个人你是知道的, 一有危险逃得比谁都要快。”

Draco唇角浮起一丝讥诮的冷笑。说到虚伪, 谁还能比得过勇敢的格兰芬多们呢? 看着Draco桀傲凌厉的眼神, 听着Ginny 嘴中不明动机的谎言, Harry 困惑了。 他砍断了和 Ginny 之间的联系, 看着 Draco， “她为什么要骗我?” 

 

Draco 不假思索地回答, “因为她很爱你 Potter, 你没有听过爱是自私的吗? 自私到让人恶心。”

 

人不为己，天诛地灭。 Draco 可以容忍人的自私， 因为那是生存的本性。 但他痛恨以爱为名义的自私。

 

他对爱有着太苛刻的期望。


	8. Durus

当从Pansy那里得知被困在俄勒冈的人当中有Charlie Weasley的时候, Draco 的脸色沉了下来。

“真是伟大的爱情啊,已经自私到不顾自己兄长的死活了。” 

Draco 生气的时候偶尔会使劲咬着下唇，把眉皱起来,像孩子一样的天真。Harry忍不住取笑道, “所以说女人不可信,我爱她爱不如爱你呢”,却很意外的看到 Draco 的脸红了。

Harry开始觉得莫名的紧张。 这个玩笑,愚蠢而且不适时。Draco 很快就掩饰了自己的失态,答复道,“我爱你还不如爱一个麻瓜。”

这也许是 Malfoy的当家觉得最恶心的事情了。 他可以约束自己的厌恶,但歧视,早已经成了一种无法改变的习惯。

***

Draco 那边的人用金钱买通了麻瓜临时指挥室的一名高官。 虽然无法让军队立刻撤退,但至少给他们带来了一线生机。Pansy将得到的信息整理好, 定期传送给 Draco。

“Blaise 回来了。 脑部受了伤,但问题不大。” Pansy 说， “休息个十天半个月就能恢复。”

Draco 冷笑道,“告诉他,他要是死了的话我会拿他的尸体去喂狗。”过了几秒, Pansy替对方回复道, “Blasie 说了,不符合 Malfoy家礼仪的事情要从长计议。”

Harry突然觉得如果当初听从了分院帽而选择斯莱特林,也不见得是件悲惨的事。

“Potter。”Draco 转过身,两人对视了一下。“找到 Daphne 和那个 Weasley后我们就可以回去了。在这之前敢死掉的话...”

活下来的男孩接受了对方的威胁, “我知道,你会拿我的尸体去喂狗。”

Draco 摇摇头, “那可不行。 你的尸体又臭又硬，会让对方消化不良的。”

***

Daphne 拥有冷酷的决心。 她会不择手段完成任务，同时毫不留情的消灭敌人。  
她的血统高贵,古老,却背负着母亲的怨恨。她习惯了别人在她背后的指指点点,直到遇到了年长她12岁的 Charlie Weasley 。

第一眼就知道对方是“血统的叛徒家族”中的一员。火红色的头发, 饱经风霜的脸上布满雀斑，给看似轻浮的五官添了几分勇猛的男子气概。

她傲慢地打量着对方, “Weasley家的?”

Charlie 微微欠身行了个礼，毫不在意对方的无理。“很高兴认识你, Greengrass小姐。”

人只要相处一久，自然就会增进对彼此的了解，所以当双方都发现对手并不是他们想象中那样的愚蠢顽劣时，渐渐地，敌对意识就在不知不觉中慢慢淡薄；虽然说要成为朋友并不容易，但点头之交的情谊却逐渐产生。 

Draco 将一切看在眼里,掌握在手中。 Daphne 和 Charlie 那可笑的爱情却是在他意料之外的。 战争让两人忘记了矜持, 忘记了身份和年龄上的差距。 而Daphne更是完美地继承了她母亲的叛逆, 对爱的执着, 而无视了自己的警告。

“等黑暗和光明再次交战的时候,你的身份会很难堪。”

Daphne 笑着回答, “即使如此,请永远不要怀疑我对您的忠诚。”

他从来没有怀疑过她。

 

可当Draco 和 Harry找到两人的时候, Charlie 已经死了, Daphne 正在等待死亡的降临。

散落的衣物、凌乱的墨发、苍白的肌肤、身下的殷红。Draco 在看到这一幕的瞬间“轰”地一声理智全部飞散，脚步竟不能再挪动分毫。 Harry从他身边冲了过去。 手指触到没有温度的躯体，猛地倒抽了一口冷气。 迅速脱下外衣盖在 Daphne 的身上。

她被人强暴了, 在自己的恋人面前。

Harry将 Daphne 抱起,那一瞬间 Draco看到鲜血流过她的双腿，顺着脚踝滴落在狼藉的地面。 

他发现自己的双手在无法停止地颤抖。

他想到了第一次被Dark Lord 召唤的那一夜。  
羞耻的湿热,撕裂的痛楚,屈辱的泪水....骄傲如他从没想过会被另外一个男人压在身下。可为了母亲和自己的安全,他无法拒绝。

有了第一次就会有第二次,第三次...

缓缓地睁开了眼睛，阳光有些刺眼。Draco 用手微遮了一下眼睛，在那一刹那，他的意识有些涣散，还不能完全想起所有的一切。等到清醒了以后，他猛然的想坐直身子，却被身体上的钝痛狠狠的又摔回了床上。腰部象是折断了一样的酸痛，还有私处那种裂开似的疼痛都在鲜明的提醒着他不是在做梦。思绪就象水一样的席卷这他。

 

他好恨

为什么...为什么Malfoy家的人总是无法维持自己仅存的尊严。

 

“Malfoy...Malfoy!” Harry的呼声将Draco拉回了现实。

此时Daphne 抬起头,看着Draco,从沙哑肿胀的喉咙中挤出破碎无调的声音, “对...不起..没...完成...” 

那是她最后的声音。

远处天际传来闷闷雷声，雨水淅淅沥沥落了下来，有一滴划过 Draco的脸庞，像一道断肠的泪痕。美得如同是跌落人间的天使。

Harry说 “Malfoy，哭出来……也可以的。” 

如果那些深沉的悲伤可以随着泪水宣泄掉，就不要再将它压在心底。 

哭出来……也可以的。 

Draco 蓦然一凛，眼瞳瞬时睁大,以为自己丧失了悲伤的权力, Harry却告诉他 “他是可以哭的”。

可他怎么也哭不出来。 

Harry有些担心, “Malfoy，我们带他们回去吧。”

Draco 点点头, 把手放在门钥匙上,容入一片浓郁的黑暗之中。突然间他的心口剧烈地疼痛起来，疼得像要裂开，像有人用重锤敲打着，像有东西要从里面挤出来。接着身体被陌生的力量撞击了一下，整个人都轻飘飘地被甩了出去。意识沉入了一片空虚之中。

Harry一惊,毫不犹豫地抓住了 Draco 的手。与此同时,门钥匙从两人的指间滑落。强大的魔法将他们拖进了远离目标地的空间。

 

“你没事吧? ” Harry稍显狼狈地爬起来。空气里是淡淡的花香而不是弥漫着硝烟战火的味道,他警惕地打量着四周。 夜晚的雾悠悠荡荡,漫天而来,浓得像乳汁,在茫茫的黑暗中无尽的延伸。

“我能有什么事？”Draco 若无其事的回了一句，身体却偏偏不争气的在这个节骨眼上打起了寒战。

Harry的目光黯了黯，“还好我抓住了你...要不然...” 

传送显然失败了。门钥匙之所以要在魔法部注册,就是因为使用时的危险性：传送如果在进行中被强行中断,使用者很有可能会被甩入一个陌生的空间。

“有什么好的? 现在两个人都...咳...回不去了...咳咳..咳..” Draco 他忽然弯下身子,捂着嘴剧烈地咳嗽起来。 他吐出了一口鲜血,紧接着又是一口。

Harry清晰地看见鲜红的液体正从对方的指缝里漏出,心猛地抽痛起来。他朝 Draco 走了几步，蹲下身将 Draco 紧紧地搂在了怀里。Draco 的身子猛的一震，咳嗽声像要撕裂胸腔。他想要把 Harry推开, Harry却搂得更紧了,轻轻地拍着他的背，“没事的，咳出来就好了。”

Draco 不再抗拒。

***

Hyde 饿了。 Draco 说俄勒冈的野菜拌鳕鱼很独特,我们吃完饭再回去吧。

Hyde 点点头。 他其实很讨厌吃鳕鱼,从小就讨厌,还有青椒跟胡萝卜也是,从来都不吃的。可他没有告诉 Draco。  
因为他享受着和对方共处的每一分一秒。因为他无法拒绝, Draco 的目光中蕴着太多的东西，却又似空无一物。

Draco 挑了一家看起来还算干净的小餐馆。招待他们的是一个热情的农家女孩, Hyde 却觉得她很讨厌,像花痴一样的做作。

“你这样看着别人是很不礼貌的。” Draco 两道漂亮的眉毛微微皱起,冷冷地说, “不是饿了吗? 吃饭。” 

Hyde 立刻拿起叉子尝了一口,野菜的纯朴和清香,混合着米粥的软糯和鳕鱼的鲜美,就像田野中的三月春风。他觉得只要Draco 大人在他身边,鳕鱼也不是那么难以下咽了。

而 Draco 在餐桌上的礼仪是无可挑剔的。 每一个细微的动作都带着贵族的优雅， 看着他用餐是一种无声的享受。 

Hyde 没敢再说话。 Draco的思绪也飘回到很多年前。传送失败， 弄丢了Daphne的尸体， 自己也己受了伤， 昏迷了很久。

 

那天， Draco 是被让人垂涎三尺的香味唤醒的。他记得阳光透过质地粗糙的麻布窗帘射进来,有一缕正照在他的脸上。

 

Draco 皱了皱眉头。 他试着坐起来, 却被头的沉重和身体四处的酸痛所阻止。

正在这时候 Harry 推门而入。门前贝壳做的风铃被吹响,叮叮的响声反而更显这里的死寂。

“啊, 你总算醒了。” Harry 的手里端着一碗冒着热气的鳕鱼汤, 芳香扑鼻。 Draco 愣住了。Harry 扶 Draco 坐起来, 舀起一小勺,细细地吹了吹,才送到 Draco 嘴边。

“没有下毒吧? ” Draco 的声音有些些沙哑, 喉咙像火烧过的灼热。

Harry 又好气又好笑地说, “喝不喝由你。”

Draco 想了想, 还是喝了。 喝完后忍不住评价到, “鱼还满新鲜的, 不过下次记住要放莳萝。”

***

Draco 从Harry 那得知自己吐血后昏睡了两天两夜,高烧不退, 得知他们被传送到美国的一个花田, 被农场的主人收留了。

“麻瓜? ” Draco 挑了挑眉毛。

Harry 点点头。 “一对老夫妻, 人很好, 没有威胁的。”

Draco 有些怀疑, 但也没再说什么。

接下来的几天, Draco 卧床静养。Harry 在照顾他的同时会做一些农活。老夫妻似乎很喜欢这两个带着浓重英国口音的男孩, 准备饭菜时也会迁就 Draco 的挑剔。

“Potter,” Draco 在吃完饭后叫住对方。 “那天...我没来得及在一个小时内充补结界, 被结界反噬了... ” 他顿了顿, 痛苦地抱住脑袋, “我已经没有魔法了。”

很多时候，我们除了愤怒于天意弄人，更多的是感到无力反驳现实，即使心有不甘…… 

 

“总有办法的。”Harry 淡笑着, “我所认识的 Draco Malfoy 可没有这么容易绝望。”

“你懂什么!” Draco 抬起头, 银灰色眼眸里满是愤怒。“有多少人信任我, 有多少人需要我? 我怎么可以没有魔法! 怎么可以!! 我现在应该在总部安慰自己的属下, 策划下一次的战斗而不是像一个废物一样躺在这里!!”

“我懂的。”Harry 有些自嘲, “不要忘了你在和谁说话... 我, 可是活下来的男孩啊。这些我都经历过。我能理解你的心情。”

***

Draco 不知道 Harry 为什么没有任由自己自生自灭。他又喝了几次鳕鱼汤, 都是放了莳萝的, 却没有第一碗那么好喝了。

一个星期后 Draco 开始下床活动。 老夫妻笑着说年轻就是好, 恢复地真快。Draco 却痴痴地看着自己的手臂, 原先刻印着黑魔标记的地方现在空无一物, 雪白如婴儿般的肌肤吹弹可破。除了母亲替他挑选的魔杖和无法启动的门钥匙外, 他竟然没有找出可以证明自己巫师身份的东西。

“你回去吧。我们两个人同时闹失踪, 总部一定乱套了。” Draco 从脖子上取下最后一个门钥匙。Harry 接过了, 是一只银质的小龙, 精巧, 翩翩如活物。

“把魔法输进去, 再念三声 [Draco] 就会带你去 Malfoy 庄园。到了之后不要随便走动, 会有人来接你的。”Draco 嘱咐道, “如果他们问起我, 就说...我在传送的时候消失了。”

Harry 说我不会走的。 我们已经失踪了这么多天了, 再多失踪几天也无所谓。

他笑了笑, “我们会一起回去的。”

***

Draco 花了一整个下午将鲜花炼制成精油。看着他手忙脚乱的样子, Harry 忍不住取笑道, “Malfoy 小少爷做魔药的过人天赋都到哪去啦?”

Draco 很仔细地洗着手, 竟没有回嘴。 Harry 看着有些无趣, 凑过来拍了拍Draco的肩膀, “走, 我请你喝酒。”

老夫妻除了农场和花田外还有一个酒窖。墙角结着蛛丝,横梁上下布满灰尘, 木箱里收藏了几十瓶正中的白兰地。

“你也只能请我喝这种便宜货。”Draco 茫然地跟着Harry 去酒窖取酒, 然后两人一起爬上屋顶。雨后的空气里弥漫着泥土的芬芳, Draco 仰躺在屋顶，盯着头顶的星辰一颗一颗细数。 

“天龙座的右枢又暗淡了许多。” 辛辣的酒液一入喉便化作一股强烈的热流涌向四肢百骸，他咂咂唇，“看来我快死了。” 

天龙座的右枢不算明亮，却是4000年前的“北极星”。古埃及的巫师们在齐阿普斯王的金字塔下开了条百米长, 面向天龙座的右枢的隧道。Draco 记得很多年前自己和父亲从隧道里眺望那颗属于自己的恒星。

“Draco, 那就是你。” Lucius Malfoy 并没有解释什么，那张犹如雕塑般完美的脸没有任何表情。

年幼的Draco 抬起眼看了看沉思的父亲，似懂非懂的点点头。

***

酒入腹只烧灼片刻，暖意融融地散入四肢百骸，说不出的舒服。

“你知道除了魔药, 我最讨厌的就是天文和占卦课了。” Harry 补充道, “Merlin 说过, 掌握命运的是你自己而不是遥不可及的星星和手中的茶叶,纸牌, 水晶球。”

“Merlin 没有这么说过。” 对纯血家族的孩子来说, Merlin 语录是类似圣经的东西。

“好吧。”吞下酒水后喉咙微微传来苦涩, Harry 不好意思地笑了笑, “是我自己说的， 摘自 Potter语录， 第三章第24节。”

酒意上涌，不免微觉昏眩。

“这酒其实不坏。”Draco 突然改变了话题。“身体醉了, 心却愈发的清醒。”

左手有一下没一下地抚弄着酒瓶, 右手犹豫着, 却还是握住 Harry 的手。 Draco 感觉到一丝不易察觉的轻颤,他的掌心冰凉, “其实没有魔法也不是件坏事。你看那对老夫妻不也过得很充实吗? ”

没有魔法就没有责任, 就自由了

可以去南美洲看大草原，去冰岛感受地热，去夏威夷把自己交给太阳，去撒哈拉看沙漠有没有极限，去香格里拉找天堂，去西西里岛在海边等日出...

Draco 笑了。 几只空酒瓶被扔到房下，“乒哩乓啷”一阵乱响，在寂静的夜里听来分外惊人。

“走, 再去拿点酒来。” 他拖着Harry 站起来, “我还没喝够呢。”

那一夜, Draco 觉得自己是任性的。

 

“Potter，他们都说最了解自己的，不是朋友，而是敌人。” Draco 抬起头, 他的眼中只剩下了眼前的人，“你, 了解我吗?” 

“你装腔作势，喜欢捉弄别人。你对黑暗魔法没有正义人士应有的排斥和憎恨。你傲慢,势力...” Harry 低喃着, 然后饮尽了手里的酒。“在霍格沃茨的时候我一直觉得你很讨厌。” 

Draco 并没有生气, 只是静静地听着。他将薄薄的嘴唇抿在了一起，随后嘴角划出一个微笑，“那么现在呢? 不讨厌了?”

“一个势利的人应该拼命讨好黄金男孩而不是处处和他作对。”Harry 抬起头, “你有你的坚持。有的我也许无法赞同, 但也没有权利指责什么...”

那一刻, Draco 身子一僵， 他觉得多年来的敌对是值得的， 但他仍然口是心非地说， “想让我讨好你？ 下辈子吧。”

 

Draco 想到了 Daphne。 他为自己弄丢了她的尸体而自责。

Daphne Greengrass 的身世在纯血家族间是个公开的秘密。有人为Greengrass 夫人的凄惨感到惋惜, 有人为Malfoy 一家的冷漠感到愤恨, 但从来没有人在乎过 Daphne 本人的想法。

她知道母亲并不是垂涎 Malfoy 家的财产而生下她的...这就够了... 

 

Draco 给过她直接称呼自己名字的特权。 “要不然显得太生疏了,” 他解释道。  
“Draco 大人能这么想我就很开心了。”Daphne 平静地回答。一身白色长裙的她，凛然不可侵的，像冬天的清泉。

她, 致死都没有改口  
Draco 觉得那是她的尊严, 不容许别人践踏的尊严。 想到这里， Draco 又开了一瓶白兰地， 大口大口地喝着。 

喝醉了才好， 喝醉了才会懂得遗忘。

 

Draco 的头靠着一个酒瓶, 显露出半醉半醒的神情。随意束起的头发微微乱了，一抹垂到眼前，他也不理，抱着空空的酒瓶怔怔出神。

“我们喝得太多了。”Harry 的笑容有一点苦。 “不早了, 随便收拾一下就回去睡吧。” 

Draco却呆坐在原地未动。酒醉的 Draco 少了几分讥诮锋利的神情, 多了几分妩媚。 白皙的皮肤泛起桃花般滋艳的色泽，长长的羽睫在脸颊上投下淡淡的阴影,有一种探不到底的骄傲。 

Harry 的手温柔地划过那削瘦的脸颊，轻抚着他那微皱的眉头， 最后落在Draco 薄而微翘的红唇上。 轻微的颤栗由指尖传来，让Harry 一怔。他忙把手移开，再也不敢碰一下眼前的人。

他不知道自己是如何保持理智的。也许, 是因为恐惧。很多年后他们才明白, 那种无法控制自己与未来的恐惧是不可能绷断名为理智的弦的。

 

“我不困。” Draco 的声音带着浓浓的睡意, “我...还要...”  
胸口微微起伏着, 酒水从瓶里泼出, 殷湿了洁净的便服,让布料紧紧裹住他那美的令人窒息的躯体。 

Harry 想闭上眼睛, 可他做不到。他的目光像有了意志，贪婪地搜索着。 直到Draco 突然开始破碎地抽泣着，呢喃着流下清泪, 含糊不清地低语着什么, 无意间就巧妙地抹掉了那夜的暖味。

Harry 重新靠近他, Draco 却大叫了一声，吓了他一跳。

那声音低沉而痛苦，听得人心都揪紧。

Draco 叫的是“不要伤害我的母亲”。


	9. Dissimulatus

醉酒,是一个失误,也是一个开始。

 

那个晚上两人聊了很多。他们都从不愿在任何人面前露出自己软弱的一面，都已经习惯了沉默和隐忍。

“Daphne是我同父异母的妹妹。”Draco 躺在屋顶上,醉眼朦胧的样子。 “虽然说纯血家族的人多少都有点沾亲带故,可只有她的骨里流着和我相似的血。”

“父亲从来没有承认她的身份,因为他爱母亲。他不想再错下去。”

Harry 抱住了Draco，然后将他拉到自己怀里靠着。 Draco 则挥手,将剩下的酒一瓶一瓶地摔碎。一连串的动作有几分美感,也多了几分凄凉的萧索。

“可她就是我的妹妹。我曾发誓会照顾她, 保护她,然后把她交给一个可靠的男人。可我...我居然让她被那些麻瓜亵渎..折磨至死...”

“为什么会这样? 我付出了这么多,牺牲了这么多,为什么还是保护不了自己在乎的人? 我要得不多啊...我只想要一点正常和宁静...我没有贪心啊...”

Draco 说得很慢，断断续续地带着些沙哑和哽咽，中途无数次停下来好久好久。他说了自己是怎么认识Pansy和Blaise的,也说了父亲被捕后的第二天他在房间里听到了母亲的哭声，他说了自己如何在别的食死徒的威胁下第一次用了死咒,说了小时候被关在禁室里的惩罚,说了母亲为他做的提拉米苏; 他还说了姨妈如何在他的面前折磨母亲,说了自己将魔杖对准Dumbledore校长时的挣扎。

没有任何顺序，全部那么跳着说，想到什么说什么。

Harry觉得心里压得不能出气，奇怪的是自己总能清楚的明白每件事的背景，便是从昔日学院同学的誓死追随跳到以血为代价而设下的守护咒,他也觉得这很有逻辑很清楚。

两人的思维是那么一致。

接下来是Harry的故事。从女贞路的壁橱讲到破碎的镜子,从魔法部里的预言讲到了密室里的Basilisk,从格兰芬多之剑讲到了墓地的仪式,从高锥克山谷讲到一个个被噩梦惊醒的夜晚,同样是毫无顺序, 但Draco也听懂了。他们对家庭对朋友都是一样的强烈,那种如飞蛾扑火,义无反顾的强烈。

“Sirius, Dumbledore, Hagrid, McGonagall, Snape, Cedric, Oliver, Charlie, Daphne... ”  
一些名字的音节宛如被撕裂一般的痛苦艰难地从嘴中涌出，压抑的哽咽声象是受伤的野兽的哀鸣，是悲伤，绝望，是一望无际的孤寂。

说出来后是否会好些呢? 没有人知道。因为他们是不需要同情的人。

所以两人都把责任推给了酒精。 

 

Draco 醒后发觉自己躺在木屋的床上，头痛欲裂，唇焦喉燥，舌头仿佛变成一根柴木，硬硬梗在口中。脑中有些昏沉，片刻后他才想起昨晚醉酒的事，可怎么回到这里的，他却一点印象也没了。

“该死。”他狠狠地摇摇头。闪电般穿好衣服,推开门,却发现Harry正呆呆地坐在那里。

“早。”Harry抬起头叫住他。 

“早。”Draco 没有留步,只是淡淡地回了一句。 他的声音很轻,语气却异常的坚定。 

 

接下来的几天, Draco 刻意地躲避着对方。 老夫妻很纳闷,两个乖巧的孩子难道闹别扭了?  
其实两个人早已过了闹别扭的年龄,也放弃了那些权利。

他们失去了太多,只想抓住一点还能抓住的。 而那一点,并不会为了对方而改变。Draco 知道 Harry是懂自己的。 可两人的距离,太遥远了。

他的一生，注定没有阳光。

 

二十世纪末,纯血家族的势力逐渐消弱, Lord Voldemort 崛起。 他的理论立刻赢得了一批年轻纯血巫师的追随。即使如此,很多纯血统的巫师都以家族为重,为了家族百年的历史和家产,为了能够让族人得到安全而选择了中立。

拥有无上地位和荣耀的Malfoy家族却义无反顾地跟随了Dark Lord。  
Draco 不懂父亲的选择。 他不懂父亲为什么会在一个残暴,丑陋的男人面前低下自己高贵的头。

他唾弃那些和父亲一样被称作食死徒的人。 他歧视那种几乎是疯狂的变态。 他迷惑,懦弱,痛苦,恐惧,直到父亲临终前托付他将藏宝库里的某件物品交给Harry Potter。

他做了,虽然没有见到Potter 本人,但将斯莱特林的金挂坠盒交给 Hermione Granger 也得到了相似的效果: Dark Lord 在一夜之间的改变。

令人惊喜,但也让他坠入了痛苦的深渊。

 

“你母亲的疾症用燯角草和龙胆的确可以较少些痛苦。 但要治好...哼...你恐怕还没有这个本事。” Dark Lord 慵懒地靠在宝座中,高傲地俯视着台阶下的青年。

Draco 没有犹豫，单膝跪了下来，右手握拳放在心口, “求主人医治我的母亲。”

Dark Lord 以高高在上的姿态走下了宝座和台阶，伸手抬起Draco的脸颊, “我给你的答案和我当初给你父亲的一样: 用你的身体来换。”

 

即使是要自己的性命， Draco也会毫不犹豫地答应。 更何况 Dark Lord 并没有要求等价交换，他夺走的只是 Draco的尊严， Malfoy的尊严。

 

他的身体被摆成各种各样屈辱的姿势。他的欲望被另一个男人掌控着，玩弄着。 他学会了如何吞咽精~液，也学会了如何取悦自己的主人。 这都是没有选择下的选择， 唯一的选择。

 

Draco 知道自己和 Harry Potter 是不同路上的人，他一遍又一遍地提醒自己不要掉以轻心。 

 

***  
Draco 做了一个梦。梦见母亲在哭泣。  
梦里的他将一个银色的戒指套在自己手上,然后,世界又有了光。

他得到了重生。

 

一个星期后 Harry替老夫妻到集市去买日用品。他看中了一个银质的戒指。式样很低调,但是冷漠的银灰色有些孤独,让他想起了那个人的眼睛。

“买了吧。我给你打个折。”店铺的主人是一个三十岁左右的男子,看到 Harry走过去便热情地招呼着, “没有大城市里做的那么漂亮,可是是我们镇上的师傅自己手工打造出来的,买了拿回去做个纪念也好。”

Harry点点头,可身上只有老夫妻给他买日用品的50多美金。他想了想,掏出一个金加隆,“这是镀金的,我用这个跟你换吧。”

男子是识货的, 二话没说就同意了。

 

Harry买齐日用品,坐车回到农场时已经是下午了。原本明朗的天气沉浸在一片雾蒙蒙的水气里。空气中涌动着青苔的味道，铁锈般阴重而潮湿。

“怎么回来的这么晚? ” Draco 称着伞,在站台等他。Harry看不清 Draco 的脸,唯见一双银灰色的眼睛，如湖水一般深邃而沉静。

“坐错了车,转了半天才转回来。”Harry笑着,有些促狭地反问, “怎么，你担心了? ”

 

Draco 没有回答。

雨滴落在伞面上，噼噼啪啪地响。 

“Potter。” 伞滑到地上,他挽起右手的袖子,露出臂上印着的黑魔标记。 “我的魔法恢复了。”语气出奇的平淡, “我们回去吧。”

Harry觉得那条从骷髅头中钻出的蛇在嘲笑着自己,嘲笑自己无法那么干净利落地离开。 

***

Draco 坐在屋檐下,看着漫天飘摇的细雨落到水洼里,小小的涟漪一个个四散开来。 仿佛一副古朴的水墨画,静谧的恍惚不存在于这尘世间。 

“真讨厌,难得有机会和Draco 大人一起出来,居然会下雨。”Hyde 嘟起了嘴,不甘心地瞪着阴霾的天空。 

Draco 让农家女孩泡了两杯清茗,做了几碟 Hyde 爱吃的小点心,然后一起放在黑漆的矮桌上。 Hyde 兴奋地品尝起来,随手拿起矮桌上依旧冒着热气的茶杯,猛得喝了一口。

“啊,好烫!” Hyde 吐了吐舌头,歪嘴咧牙的做出鬼脸。

Draco 为 Hyde 施了一个止痛的咒语。 “别总像个小孩子一样毛手毛脚的。” 想了想,还是加了一个一般在二等烧伤时才会用的治疗咒。

 

“谢谢Draco 大人。” 

Hyde 开心地笑了。 在Draco 眼中他只是那个人的孩子,但那时候的Hyde就有些朦胧的意识到,自己对于Draco 大人的感情早已超越了最初的恐惧,感激和敬仰。

很多年后 Hyde 才明白,那种感情叫做依恋。如果自己再懦弱一点,如果自己再自卑一点...也许就不会成为那个人的影子。

如果,太多的如果成了逃避的借口。 

如果当年Draco 没有恢复魔法, Harry也许真的会在老夫妻的农场里陪他一辈子。 他会在花田里干活, 而他会将摘下来的花制成最完美的香料,精油。 偶尔两人会喝点酒,然后一起看星星,互诉心事。次数多了也就忘记了原先的尴尬。他们会成为真正的朋友,甚至恋人。

如果那样的话,母亲也许不会死。  
如果那样的话,他也不会去研制什么离弃的祭品了...

Draco 理了理自己的思绪。曾经的记忆湮没在细雨迷朦中,然后被风吹散。

 

“不等雨停了。我们回Malfoy庄园吧。”

***

Harry在考虑如何向老夫妻告别, Draco 却用一个简单的遗忘咒解决了他的困恼。

“这是为他们好。”Draco 其实不用解释的。Harry知道那是最好的选择,但 Draco 语气里的冷漠让他心痛。

他懂的。 Draco 的魔法恢复了，也就是说他们没有继续留下来的借口。他们会恢复互相利用,甚至敌对的身份。

雨还在下着,从头发,顺着脸颊,滑落到脚下。

“如果我是你的话,早就一个人回去了。”Draco 将魔法输进银龙吊坠里。暗紫色的烟雾从银龙的口中吐出, 被雨滴无情地划破。 

Harry突然握住 Draco 的手, “Malfoy,后面的让我来吧。”

Draco 没有拒绝。 Harry的声音有些僵硬,但还是轻轻地念完了三声 [Draco]。 脑海里浮现出一条银色的龙,展着翅，昂着颈，侧着首。

Draco...

Draco 笑了,忍不住“嗯”了一声。在他的印象中,这是对方初次叫自己的名。 穿越空间的时候 Harry依旧握着他的手, Draco 可以感觉到对方将一个冰冷的金属物品塞到自己手中。

“什么意思?” Draco 的瞳孔微微收缩，脸上的笑渐渐敛去。

“没什么意思,给你留个纪念吧。” 

Draco 看不清对方的表情,浮现於眼前的只有传送时的黑暗。 在窒息的黑暗被Malfoy庄园的灯火通明完全取代前, Draco 将戒指放进口袋,轻轻叹息。

***

“这里是 Malfoy庄园?” Harry指了指不远处落落大方的建筑,有些不可思议地问道。 比起想象中阴暗,散发着浓浓的让人恐慌不安的沉寂, Malfoy庄园更像是皇宫的缩影: 奢华但不浮躁,圣洁,坦然。 

用纯白大理石砌建而成的主屋在月光映照下发出淡淡的紫色。 上下左右工整对称的主屋前面是一条清澄水道，水道两旁种植着黑夜的精灵。 沿着水道的还有用玉石、水晶、黄玉、蓝宝石、钻石等刻而成的 Malfoy家历代的家主。他们被黑色的玫瑰簇拥着,依照黄金分割律幽雅地排列着。 

Draco 不需要回答。 他将手放在家族的纹章上,那是刻着一条银蛇缠绕着一朵燃烧着的黑色玫瑰的精美图案。

“母亲,我回来了。”

 

Narcissa 凭空而现,将Draco 紧紧地搂在怀中。 她轻轻地吻了Draco 的额头,纤细的手指将Draco 衣上的皱痕一一抚平, “回来就好...要是你像你父亲那样一去不回,我就真的不知道该怎么办才好了。”

Narcissa 的语气是淡漠的,可她的眼睛却包含了太多的情绪: 矛盾,敏锐的感性,知性,诗情和纤细的触觉。

那是一双母亲的眼睛。  
和Draco 高贵的银灰不同,那是如同天空、大海那般清澈到没有边际的纯蓝色。 干净,透明，像被阳光照射到的蓝色玻璃珠那样能够折射出令人旋目的光芒。

“我的孩子,忘了 Daphne 吧。那不是你的错,你已经做了够多的了...”

在魁地奇世界盃的会场, Harry和 Malfoy 夫人曾有过一面之缘。Draco 的母亲有着和她身份极为相称的冷艳, 傲慢与清高,只有对 Draco 的溺爱这一点让她沾上了世俗的气息。

Sirius 曾经说过, Black家族的三姐妹中，在Andromeda 温婉柔顺的背后却是悖逆的一面。Bellatrix 则有着她独特的狂妄、决绝、极端、固执和残忍。而最受宠爱的 Narcissa 却是捉摸不透的天使,冷傲高贵,看似不食人间烟火的样子,内心却隐藏着燃烧的火种。

那是极其危险的隐患

 

“感谢你这些天来照顾 Draco。”Narcissa 的声音依旧是冰冷的。 她打量着 Harry, “凤凰社的诸位因你的失踪而茶饭不思,我就不勉强你在敝庄园逗留了。”

空气中弥漫着一种生疏的尴尬。Harry知道身后的铁栅栏门正在缓缓地开启。他没有动,只是静静地看着 Draco。 他企图从银灰色的眼睛里找到一丝一毫的挽留和不舍。  
在一阵寂静的沉没后, Harry失望地离开了。

 

Harry从没有恨过 Narcissa。 她是 Draco 的软肋,但在更多时候,她是他活下去的勇气。

母爱的伟大,并不是只有在母亲的羽翼下长大的孩子才能体会的。年幼的 Harry经常梦到自己的母亲。梦中那个坚强的女人告诉他要热爱生命，要勇敢而快乐的活着，要全力以赴的做任何事情，告诉他对人要宽容，告诉他她爱他。

可从他14岁那年开始,这些零星的画面就被一个个噩梦所取代...

***

Harry的身影消失在茫茫的黑夜中。 “Draco,你活得太辛苦了...” Narcissa 伸手抚上 Draco 苍白、瘦削的俊颜，极痛惜地婆娑着, “你确定这是你的选择吗?” 

Draco 拿起母亲的手吻了一下,冷静的双眸透着高傲和自信， “当然,胜利是属于 Dark Lord 的。”

Narcissa 叹了口气,不忍揭穿对方的伪装。她让家养小精灵取来镶着金丝的天鹅绒斗篷,亲手把它披在 Draco 的肩上。 “我没留 Harry Potter 过夜是因为 Dark Lord 这几天一直住在庄园里。”

Draco 并没有惊讶。他微微将头一侧，似是若有所思, “我这就去见主人, 您早点休息吧。”


	10. Dulcedo

Narcissa 还活着的时候， Draco 的房间在主屋的最深处。

窗帘是墨绿色的。 亮银色的花边嵌在窗帘上，纯银的帘扣轻轻地将它挽在窗子的另一边。紧靠着窗户的是一个幽雅的卧台,坐在上面可以欣赏到玻璃窗外一望无际的湖水和远处的群山。  
Draco 进来的时候 Dark Lord 正躺在那里闭目养神,窗外的美景在他眼里只是大自然对他的挑衅。 

“主人…” Draco身单膝跪下,不意外地感觉到对方温热的鼻息喷在他的脖子上。 然后衣服被撤开,粗糙的手顺着Draco 的腰肢向下移动。 湿热的舌头舔过他的肩膀，滑过下巴的曲线的触感。 

“这一个月来你在哪里?” 

锁骨上尖锐的噬咬让Draco身体忍不住一阵轻颤，“守护咒发噬了,门钥匙又出了故障,我在恢复魔法前只好在麻瓜的世界里养伤。”

情绪波动是大脑封闭术的克星。Draco 尽可能的让自己的情绪稳定下来。Dark Lord却肆无忌惮的吸吮着他胸前的突起。Draco 紧咬着嘴唇，努力压抑着口中的呻吟。

“那种程度的守护咒没有了最好。” Dark Lord将头埋在Draco的后颈里，“你只需要按我的吩咐去做就可以救那个可怜的女人。”

“是的,主人。”

汗水染湿了额前的头发，顺着脸颊一颗颗的滑落。有几滴流进眼里,再流出,似乎变的更多了。  
Draco 没有挣扎，一点都没有。  
身体被刻意曲折成种种取悦放纵者的姿势。被贯穿的一刻,Draco 忍耐不住叫了出来,但身体的疼痛比起内心的屈辱又算得了什么。

“好好看着自己。”抓着Draco的头发，把他的脸掰向一边，在他们对面的墙上，镶着钻石的镜子里，映出两个男子在交媾的景象。

“淫靡，是吧？” 

Draco点头，看着对方加快了冲刺的节奏，看着他的胸被推挤着贴在墙上，看着对方把他的腰向后拉以便进出，看着对方愈发激烈，看着对方深深刺入，把他压在墙上，在他体内释放。

意识忽明忽暗,在眼前一片空白时,他想到了 Harry Potter 。

***

“Harry!” 

在Harry回应之前，他就已经被一个紧紧的拥抱淹没了。他微笑着拨开了嘴边的棕发。“抱歉,让你们担心了。”

“你还知道我们会担心啊？”Hermione 的眼睛红了 。 “要不是你的水晶没有破裂,我们真的以为...”

Ginny没有像 Hermione 那样哭出来。她用紧紧咬着手指来抑制自己的泪水。“你知道这一个月大家是怎么过的吗? 失去了那么多同伴,连Charlie 也...可你为什么宁可陪着那个食死徒也不回来?!”

Harry愣住了。

“你们怎么会知道我是和Malfoy在一起的?”

他的声音是僵硬的, 仿佛被推进冰窖般,所有的感觉全被冻结,只剩下疑惑和愤恨。心底涌起被欺骗, 被背叛的痛处。不可能的...难道...

“6号晚上 Malfoy那边传来消息说你暂时不会回来,叫我们停止搜索你的下落。 我和 Mione 跟他们交涉过几次, 对方回答的很含糊。” Ron 解释道,见Harry站着不动,就伸手拍了拍他的肩膀, “好了伙计，不早了,你先睡吧。明天我和 Mione 有事跟你说。”

Harry点点头。  
他倚着墙坐在床上,心里睡意全无,忍不住回忆着这一个月来的每一个细节。  
Malfoy昏迷了3天,是在6号苏醒的。 6号晚上Malfoy那边的人就给凤凰社传递了消息,也就是说 Malfoy在恢复意识的当天就联系了自己的部下。

他从没有想过要逃避自己的责任,也没有必要留在农场那边养伤。   
Harry皱了皱眉头: Malfoy难道是为了某种目的把自己和魔法界隔离了近一个月,还趁机挑拨了凤凰社成员间的关系?

这么说起来,他的魔法恢复的也太突然了...

Harry摇摇头。他不敢相信,也不愿相信。因为如果那是一个精密的计划,那么自己已经输得一败涂地。他从口袋里掏出Draco 留给他的银龙吊坠,紧紧地握在手中。

***

Draco 醒来后发现自己身边的床被早已冰凉,很明显 Dark Lord 已经离开很久了。Draco 觉得全身酸痛,心里则感到十分无力。可在发现空旷的房间里只有自己一个人的同时,他的心里竟感到了一丝轻松。

昨夜Dark Lord 平静地告诉他, 俄勒冈事件是他一手操作的。 目的有两个,一是近一步恶化麻瓜和巫师的矛盾, 二是让食死徒们重新确认自己的信仰。

“我要让他们清楚,盲目地膜拜你是不会有好下场的。” 

青缎的软铺上可以看到两股间流出的液体,红色和白色混杂在一起。Draco 闭上了眼睛,“的确不会有好下场。” 

他的心死了。

^

Draco 慢慢地踏着台阶走进浴池,一点点地将自己浸泡在温水中。每一寸肌肤都被水包围着被的时候有一种救赎的感觉,消除了所有的烦恼忧愁。

他怅然的将头潜入水底。不知过了多久,他的心跳急剧加快,肺部象烧灼般的痛,但是周围的水好温暖,温暖到像母亲的拥抱。

母亲...

他猛地穿出水面,急促地呼吸着。

“Draco,出来吃早餐吧。” 

Narcissa 在呼唤他。 在死亡迫在眉梢的时候,他的母亲为他做了早餐,叫了他的名字。   
Draco 想,这就是所谓的母子连心。

他在自己身上施了几个治疗咒,试图用最平常的心态坐在母亲面前。 Narcissa 细细地看着 Draco 用餐时的神态,有些悲伤地说, “什么时候你也开始对我撒谎了。”

不是问句, 而是平淡的陈述。

Draco 放下餐具,幽雅地用餐巾擦擦嘴角,“如果母亲说的是我和 Dark Lord 间的关系,我的回答是我很满意。”   
他漫不经心地说, “他不是最温柔的情人,但是可以让得到我前所未有的高~潮。” 

Narcissa 摇摇头, “我不喜欢这样的你,但我会永远尊重你的选择。” 

那时候的 Narcissa,还深信着自己是一个合格的母亲。  
而那时候的 Draco,也深信着自己伪装的水平堪称完美。

***

Harry仰面躺在床上直勾勾地盯着天花板,一夜睁眼到天亮。第二天 Ron 和 Hermione 看到的是脸色苍白,神情疲惫的Harry,但寻找到希望的满心喜悦让他们忽略了好友的挣扎,痛楚。

 

“...所以说只要找到银龙社的银龙令,我们就可以...” Hermione 挑起眉毛,她发现 Harry的眼神有些飘离。“...Harry,你有在听我说吗?”

一抹微笑挂在 Harry的唇角, “哦...抱歉,我刚刚走神了。” 

Hermione 很挫败的用手指绕着自己的头发, “Harry,这是第五次了。以前的你不是这样的。”她顿了顿, “我已经通知了 Malfoy他们。今天下午他们会派代表过来和我们一起商谈。” 

Harry耸耸肩,故作轻松地回答, “我会吩咐Winky为我们尊贵的客人准备一些可口的点心的。”

这句话在 Hermione 和 Ron 的耳里是那么的不协调。  
而墨绿色的眼睛在说完这句话后再次黯淡了下来，看着遥远的某处。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dulcedo, sweetness, pleasantness, charm, 甜蜜, 舒适, 魅力


	11. Diu

中世纪的银龙社, 是一个非常极端的神秘组织。

在成员们的眼里,与其慢慢的改进巫师和麻瓜之间的关系,还不如将后者彻底毁灭, 重新打造他们眼里的新世界。   
组织的成员用星座命名的代号称呼彼此, 他们深信没有麻瓜的世界会像天上的星辰一样, 神圣,永恒。 

几百年后的今天, 银龙社的辉煌早已在历史的尘哀中消失。 但以星座为自己的孩子命名的这个习惯, 却悄悄地被一些纯血家族秘密地保留了下来。

***

早餐过后的 Draco 已经恢复到最好的状态。 他在书房里招待了 Blasie。 Blaise 带来了 Hermione Granger 的书信。

Draco 迅速扫视了信笺的内容,神色陡然沉重起来,侧头看了一眼身边的好友, “你已经给他们答复了?” 

Blaise 点头, “约好了今天下午见面, 老地方。” 

Draco 给自己找了个舒服的姿势坐下后才慢悠悠的开口。“魔法部几百年来一直在销毁银龙社时期的资料, 可 Granger 居然有本事查出这么多。我该恭惟魔法部的效率还是Potter 的运气...”

Draco 的笑容里多了一丝隐隐的冰冷的嘲讽和不屑一顾。 五块银龙令,自己有一个, 再算上Blaise 的和死去了的 Daphne 的... Draco 蹙紧了眉心,若有所思。

 

“如果可能的话, 我不想用到它的。”Blaise 从怀里掏出一枚银色令牌。正面雕刻着一条沉睡着的龙, 反面却是极其单调的 [Lac] 三个字母。 他用丝绸包住令牌, 将它小心翼翼地放在Draco 的手中。“Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus....”

“既然知道不该用, 为什么还要给我?” Draco 静静地看着对方, Blaise低垂着头不发一语。

 

“我不会收的。”Draco 用锐利的眼神阻止了对方无意义的反驳，“带着这东西和你山庄里所有和银龙社有关的资料, 今天下午和我一起去会会那群格兰芬多们。”

Draco 转身离开。 Blaise 却叫住了他， 眼中有着莫名的悲伤。“Draco， 如果 Daphne 还在的话， 她会同意我们这么做吗？”

 

“我怎么知道？” Draco 淡淡地说，“我又不是她。”

***

Hermione 还在念小学时就为 JRR·托尔金的《魔戒三部曲》, 这部20世纪最伟大的麻瓜著作所着迷。

托尔金的挚友C.S.路易斯有一次评论道, “……神话是谎言，虽然是美丽的谎言。”  
“不，”托尔金简单着回答,“它们不是。”

托尔金在构筑了“中洲”的同时也在陈述一个被麻瓜们遗忘, 被巫师们抹杀了的故事。而 Hermione 通过这个比真实还要真实的世界接触到了银龙社。

Mani naa essa en lle? (你叫什么名字)  
Saesa omentien lle (很高兴认识你)

　　不管是劳斯罗潋或者裂谷，他们自成一个世界。世界中充满林地、溪水，一踏进他们的国土，就会产生一种奇怪的感觉，彷佛越过一座时间之桥，进入古老时代的一个角落，有着对古老时代的记忆。  
　　在精灵的世界，没有人会在冬天为逝去的春天和夏天而悲伤，任何东西都完美无缺，没有病态或畸形。在精灵的土地上，没有缺陷。大家彷佛置身於一首歌中。

Hermione 合上书本, 看着坐在她面前的Draco 和 Blasie, “我想, 托尔金所说的其实是银龙社所祈望的世界吧。”

[掌管历史的兴衰，是我们不可能承负起来的任务，我们只要救自己生活的时代，让我们这时代的人有净土...]

Blaise 按照计划， 惊讶地抽了口气。 这和他平时风流的花花公子形象有天壤之别。“你因为麻瓜小说里有小一段话和 Merlin 语录里的有些相似, 就去拜访了作者的后人, 然后他们给了你有关银龙社的消息?”

“Merlin 语录经常被引用。比如说第五章的[你就是这片土地, 这片土地就是你] 就是作家科坔雅德的成名小说《独角兽与美人鱼》的结尾,也是新西兰上古植物保护组织的口号。编辑会在原文的后面标上[*DCXXV], 然后再在第625页上补充这句话被什么人或组织引用过。”Hermione 补充道, “托尔金引用的那段话在1800年之前出版的语录里都有被标上[*]号, 但是没有注明页数,也没有在什么情况下被引用的注解。”

“很明显, 注解被人删除了。”Draco 放下精致的茶杯, 轻勾嘴角, 用一贯的语气问道, “除了那句话是银龙社的口号外, 你还知道多少?”

“我还知道 Tiamat。”

巴比伦神话里面的一切创造之母, 巨龙 Tiamat，代表浑沌未开的力量。

Blaise 手指突然巧妙地一颤, 茶杯也“当啷”地一下摔碎在地上, “不要告诉我你们要唤醒 Tiamat, 这太荒谬了!”

“我只是觉得可以借着Tiamat的力量恢复屏障。”Hermione 冷静地分析道, “更何况是银龙社矫正了她的本质。Tiamat的力量是创造, 而不是毁灭。 ”

Draco 挑衅地冷笑了, “那么伟大的 Harry Potter 是想将 Tiamat 的性质矫正回来吗? 那可是比战胜 Dark Lord 更加艰巨的任务。”

Harry 没有回答, 内心的波涛如没有风吹的稻草一样,都静静地堵在心底。 他的眼光始终不望向Draco，即使无意中撞见了他，也仿佛透过他看到身后去。

“怎么? 没话说了? ”

Harry 被挑怒了, “我对降服恶龙一点兴趣也没有。”  
他淡然地说出这句话，转身走开了。也许是习惯不了他这样的冷漠和颓唐，Draco 忍不住闭上了眼睛。

 

Harry 走后, Draco 异常的配合。

“我可以协助你们集齐银龙令。”Draco 扬起一抹冷淡的笑容, “但在这之前, 你们必须了解银龙社为什么会让 Tiamat 沉睡。”

 

Tiamat 是力量。巨龙只是盛放力量的容器。  
Tiamat 会让接触到它的人为之发狂。它像索隆的魔戒一样, 强烈地试探着每个人的心灵。人们知道它的危险，却无法割舍这个危险。Tiamat 成为一种诱惑，并因为每个人有不同的软弱之处，呈现着不同的诱惑。最後，不能战胜这诱惑的人，会被 Tiamat 彻底控制。

 

他很爽快地给了Hermione 一些第一手的资料, 仿佛刚才地争执都只是做戏而已。

“毁灭和创造是一体的。自古以来, 毁掉人造之物，如建筑、艺术，被称为破坏；而毁掉神造之物，如动物、荒野，被称为建设。” 

银龙社被 Tiamat 迷住了, 被自己向往的世界迷住了。

“Tiamat 的确可以恢复屏障。” Draco 将一张古老的地图扔在桌上, 并取出自己的令牌压在上面, “Dark Lord 的意思是, 如果你们觉得可以抵挡 Tiamat 的诱惑, 就尽管拿去好了。”

站在门外的 Harry 狠狠地攥起拳头,指甲深深地掐进自己的手心,汗浸进去,有些刺痛。在无力抗拒的宿命前，他不得不学会妥协。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diu, for a long time, 很长时间
> 
> *Cassiopeia Cas (仙后座)  
> *Vela, Vel (船帆座)  
> *Delphinus  
> *Lyra Lyr (天琴座)  
> *Lacerta Lac (蜥蜴座)  
> *Cancer Cnc (巨蟹座)

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文是06年的时候开始写的。 中间隔了太长的时间， 有很多不连贯的地方。 我会尽可能的修改。


End file.
